


The Rite of Blood

by bootsy_mine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 07:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootsy_mine/pseuds/bootsy_mine
Summary: Written for 2017 Glompfest on LiveJournal - Harry and friends are taken before the Wizengamot to defend their actions at the Department of Mysteries, the results are surprising and lead to new insights about the history of witches, wizards, and even a bit more about Harry himself.





	The Rite of Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adafrog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adafrog/gifts).



> All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.

** The Rite of Blood **

Harry sat and looked out the window at the sunshine and children playing in the neighboring yards.  He sighed.  Rain would have suited his mood far better.  Hogwarts had let out for the summer so he was stuck with the Dursleys until the fall.  Sirius had fallen through the veil and been lost to Harry forever.  There was a slight silver lining.  The _Deatheaters_ who had been involved in the attack were scheduled to stand before the _Wizengamot_ today.  The drawback, so was he.  We wondered if Draco would be in attendance.  Despite his anger, there was something about Draco that intrigued Harry.  If he could only put his finger on it the nagging thoughts of the blond might stop.

 

He glanced at the clock.  Only 15 minutes remained before a member of the Order of the Phoenix would arrive to take him before the _Wizengamot_.  He hoped this time they would treat him more fairly.  After all, he was only in the Department of Mysteries to defend it from the _Deatheaters_.  Yet they still wanted to charge him with trespassing and violent behavior in the Ministry of Magic.

 

The wizard’s version of law was terribly complex and full of ancient codicils that only the members of the _Wizengamot_ and those who were trained up to understand it could begin to comprehend.  Anyone raised by _Muggles_ was terribly ill equipped to deal with their own defense whether innocent or guilty.  You would think they would have solicitors of some sort to help the wrongfully accused.  While Dumbledore had stood up with him and helped him over the _Dementor_ incident just last summer, it wasn’t the same as being prepared and having a legal defense for your case.  The Wizarding World was wonderful but also archaic as Hermione often pointed out.  He was sure his bookish friend was pouring over every available tomb on the subject.

 

Harry wandered into the bathroom and washed his face before trying to comb his hair into a more tidy style.  As he considered whether or not he should bother to change into a set of robes for the hearing, he heard a knock at the door.  Too late to do anything but head downstairs, Harry took a last look in the mirror.  He was the picture of a teenager ready for summer.  His hair was still messy, his big t-shirt old and worn as his oversized jeans and trainers.  Knowing it was best not to leave the Dursleys alone with an _Auror_ , he hurried downstairs.

 

“Wotcher Harry,” Tonks greeted sporting pink hair today.

 

“Hi, Tonks,” Harry responded gratefully.  She was much less concerning to the Dursleys than someone like Mad Eye Moody would have been.

 

“So he’s in trouble in your world too?” Vernon asked hopefully.

 

“He’s not in trouble, he’s a witness for the defense,” Tonks corrected sparing Harry from having to hear more about the awful person he was from the Dursleys.

 

“Still the boy is always in trouble or around it,” Vernon was quick to remind.

 

“The lad can’t help it.  He just ends up in the wrong place at the wrong time,” Tonks disagreed rumpling his perpetually messy hair.  “We’ve got to go now; I’ll bring him back in a few days.”

 

With that Tonks held out a _Portkey_ and mumbled a word Harry didn’t catch as it took them away.

 

They appeared in a cage inside a large room.  Harry felt a moment of panic until he noticed Tonks was completely calm and already heading towards a table with paper and a quill laid out.

 

“I forgot you’re still new to this, Harry.  We’re in the _Portkey_ chamber.  The Ministry can’t allow anyone to just _Portkey_ anywhere into the Ministry.  The cell is just a precaution in case of unauthorized entry.  Once we sign our names here, someone will come to let us out,”  Tonks reassured.

 

Harry nodded in relief and signed his name below Tonks on the sheet.

 

A shuffling noise caused him to look behind where Lucius, Narcissa and Draco had just entered the chamber.

 

“Nymphadora, Mr. Potter,” Narcissa coldly acknowledged, inclining her head slightly.

 

“Auror Tonks, Potter,” Draco added following his mother’s example.

 

Lucius glared at the two without a sound.

 

“Wotcher, Auntie Cissa,” Tonks greeted saucily.

 

To Harry’s shock, Narcissa broke her frown and smiled at Tonks, “How’s your mother?”

 

“Doing well, you should visit sometime,” Tonks answered.

 

“Perhaps I’ll have an opportunity when this unpleasantness is past,” Narcissa seemed to agree.

 

“You will not be associating with blood traitors,” Lucius growled.

 

Narcissa turned her attention to Lucius coldly stating, “Right now, my niece seems to be in a better political position.”

 

“We shall see,” Lucius muttered.

 

Two _Aurors_ arrived dressed in scarlet robes, “Wands,” the taller of the two requested.

 

Tonks handed her wand through the bars and as the _Auror_ took it she appeared on the other side of the bars in handcuffs.

 

“What?” Harry asked too shocked to put words to his thoughts.

 

“It’s a simple protection spell.  The bars only exist until you are invited inside,” Narcissa answered before handing over her wand and appearing on the other side of the bars next to Tonks though her hands were not cuffed.

 

It didn’t appear to be painful but Harry’s stomach was suddenly filled with butterflies.  He didn’t want to part with his wand especially with Lucius Malfoy in the same room.

 

Draco looked as nervous as Harry felt.  His face was paler than usual and his hand trembled as he handed his wand to the _Auror_ before appearing on the other side also free of restraints.  Narcissa put a comforting arm around his waist and nodded to Lucius.  Draco looked at his mother and his icy demeanor melted a bit as a smile graced his aristocratic face. 

 

Briefly, Harry wondered what it would be like to have Draco look at him in the same way.  He must be going nutters from stress he decided and shook off the thought.  Swallowing his fear, he turned over his wand.  Instantly, he found himself on the other side of the bars in handcuffs.

 

“What is going on?” Harry asked holding up his hands.

 

“Standard procedure; you’re on trial.  Don’t worry.  The Ministry will have them off just as soon as you finish testifying,” Tonks reassured, gesturing to her own cuffs, as though it were nothing unusual or worrisome.

 

“Malfoy, it’s time,” The shorter _Auror_ reminded.

 

Draco swallowed loudly and looked a bit peaky.

 

Glaring mutinously, Lucius finally handed over his wand and appeared on the other side of the bars also in cuffs.

 

“Follow me,” the taller _Auror_ ordered and led the group out of the room and down a series of stairs.

 

The shorter _Auror_ went last to ensure no one in the group strayed from their destination.

 

The courtroom was much as Harry remembered it from the _Dementor_ incident.  He was placed in a cell on the wall of the room to await his turn to testify.  Both to his relief and fear, he saw that Remus, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Neville, and Luna were already in the cell and cuffed. 

 

A second cell on the other side of the courtroom held the _Deatheaters_ who had been involved in the dispute.  Rodolphus, Rabastan, Crabbe, Mulciber, and company were joined by Lucius Malfoy.

 

“The defendants have arrived, we are ready to proceed,” Zara Blewley, the newest member of the _Wizengamot_ announced.

 

The trial began with testimony from Mad Eye Moody.  As the seasoned _Auror_ took the testimony chair, the handcuffs came up and chained him down.

 

“I’m not on trial here!” Moody bellowed in fury his magical eye spinning around as though searching everywhere at once.

 

“Everyone who took part in the ‘ _Battle of the Department of Mysteries’_ is on trial.  The _Wizengamot_ will not release anyone found guilty of trespassing and violence within our hallowed institution,” Zara answered for the Assembly.

 

Albus Dumbledore stood up from his seat in the audience, his handcuffs clearly visible as he humbly stated, “I’m sure the _Wizengamot_ does not mean to imply that those defending the Ministry from invaders were trespassing or inciting violence.  Speaking with _Auror_ Moody will likely show one and all that the _Auror’s_ role in this case was to defuse the violence and stop the thieves from doing harm.

 

“Thank you, Albus.  Please take your seat; you will have an opportunity to testify as well.  Let the record show that the _Wizengamot_ will hear all the testimony before rendering a verdict of guilt for everyone who was found at the scene of violence,” the Head Warlock reassured.

 

The trial proceeded and Harry grew drowsy as the story was told over and over by every _Auror_ who was present.  However, most of the Order of the Phoenix arrived late so they could not share the testimony of what happened when it was just Harry and his small DA group.  Finally, they finished the testimony of the _Aurors_ who were cuffed but not locked up and got to those housed in the cells.  Luna was the first to be taken to the chair.

 

“I don’t like the cuffs, they hurt my wrists,” Luna stated to the courtroom at large.

 

“Silence, you will answer only the questions asked of you,” The Head Warlock demanded flicking his wand slightly.  Harry noticed a fuzzy lining now peaked from within the handcuffs holding Luna to the chair.

 

“Why were you at the Department of Mysteries?” the Head Warlock began questioning.

 

Luna’s dreamy voice filled the courtroom and appeared to be weaving a spell through those of the _Wizengamot_.  The icy faces began to melt into smiles with each word.

 

Glancing at Draco, Harry noticed the young man looked very uncomfortable.  He was shifting in his chair and appeared to be sweating.  It was stuffy in the courtroom to be sure but usually the young man projected an image of ice.  To see him this way made Harry wonder more about what he was like outside of Hogwarts. 

 

Suddenly, Draco’s attention turned to Harry’s direction and immediately his usual poise returned.  The Slytherin offered only a raised eyebrow to indicate he noticed Harry’s staring though it seemed he was still breathing heavier than usual.

 

Narcissa broke the staring contest by whispering in his ear and smiling lightly at the response Draco gave her.  She gently patted his leg and both Malfoys turned their attention back to Luna’s testimony.

 

“Luna seems to have them under a calming spell,” Hermione murmured.

 

Harry nodded wondering, he’d read something about _Purebloods_ mixing their blood with magical creatures to enhance their magical abilities.  He wondered if there could be any truth to the rumors of old. 

 

“Hermione, did you ever read anything about _Purebloods_ mixing their blood with creatures to enhance their magical abilities?” Harry whispered.

 

“I was just wondering about the same thing.  I’m thinking the Lovegoods may be part sprite,” Hermione whispered conspiratorially.

 

“Why sprite?” Harry continued in their whispered conversation.

 

“Sprites are known to calm and hypnotize with their voices,” Hermione answered.

 

Harry nodded.  He’d have to ask Luna about it after the trial.  Though, it was a foolish thought.  If the rumors were true, Ron would have shared it with his two best friends and he’d never given Harry or Hermione any indication that he was anything other than a full human with magick.

 

Sighing over his own foolishness and wishing it weren’t so stiflingly hot in the courtroom all of the sudden, he cast his attention back to the trial at hand and managed to pay attention through Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Neville’s testimony.  Finally, it was Harry’s turn.

 

Harry sat up straight and practiced a calming breathing technique as he answered question after question about how he knew the _Deatheaters_ were going to be at the Ministry and why he didn’t report the wanted criminal Sirius’s whereabouts to the _Aurors_ the moment he suspected the man was in He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named’s possession.

 

Harry tried his best to clear Sirius name bringing up Peter Pettigrew but frustratingly he was silenced as the _Wizengamot_ was unwilling to hear that part of the case.  They were only concerned with Harry’s perceived guilt or innocence.

 

At length, he was excused from the stand and the _Deatheaters_ were placed on the chair one by one.  The LeStrange brothers were bold and reckless and most certainly insane in their answers to questions.  Poor Mr. Crabbe seemed to not know any answers and Harry would have thought he was entirely mute if not for the occasional grunting sounds he uttered whenever Lucius would clear his throat.

 

At last, Lucius was brought forward to testify.  Harry was fully alert as he watched the proud man stand at full height and strut to the chair as though he were one of the _Aurors_ providing insight and defense instead of the instigator of the violence.

 

His answers were calm and clear.  His voice never faltered.  If Harry had not been present at the battle, he might have believed that Lucius was caught in the wrong place at the wrong time and merely defended himself until help could arrive in the form of _Aurors_.  If Harry didn’t know better, he might have been persuaded to believe that Lucius was concerned about the children found in a dangerous place and was merely trying to get them to safety.

 

Draco was watching his father but without his usual fawning.  The Slytherin looked unusually uncomfortable.  There was definitely something wrong with him.  It was more than his father being on trial or the rising heat in the courtroom.  Draco Malfoy was fidgeting and he never fidgeted.  Polishing his nails or looking bored was par for the course, but this antsy shifting and obvious discomfort was concerning.

 

Harry looked to Hermione to see what she was thinking.  Hermione looked angry and appeared to be trying to remember an important fact she’d forgotten.

 

“What is it?” Harry whispered.

 

“Creature blood in _Purebloods_ ,” Hermione murmured.  “If it’s true, Lucius has some but I can’t figure out which one.  If we knew, we could stop him from influencing the _Wizengamot_ to get his way.   I need to do some research and I’m stuck here.”

 

Harry shook his head to clear it.  Of course, his Hermione would think a book held the solution to every problem they faced.

 

“Lots of rumors about Malfoy being part veela,” Ron joined the conversation. 

 

“Ron, would a _Pureblood_ really consort with a veela?” Hermione pondered.

 

“Why not?  They’re very powerful magical creatures and a lot of families believe if you don’t get a dose of magick into the blood every few generations, your family will start to produce _squibs_ ,” Ron shrugged. 

 

“So it’s possible he has enhanced his magick?” Hermione pressed.

 

“Sure, and just look at him, he looks like he’s part veela,” Ron insisted.

 

“Veela is too obvious, the _Wizengamot_ would have tested him to make sure he didn’t have the allure and couldn’t influence the jury,” Hermione disagreed.

 

“Magical law prohibits testing the blood for anything that is not considered an affliction.  They’d only test for things like lycanthropy.  Maybe, he’s part sprite,” Ron offered.

 

“He’s not calming, he’s authoritative,” Hermione disagreed.

 

“Strigoi?” Harry joined.

 

“He’s bloodthirsty enough,” Hermione nodded, “but he seems able to influence others and Strigoi are not known for persuasion but force.  They intimidate to get what they want; they don’t convince the way Malfoy is known to do.”

 

“The younger Malfoy is though.  Maybe his father is just better at hiding it,” Ron pointed out.

 

Suddenly feeling protective of Draco, Harry felt a strange and compelling desire to defend his nemesis.  “What about Djinn?” he suggested in an attempt to steer the conversation in a better direction.

 

Hermione sighed in relief, “I would love to test that theory.”

 

Lucius testimony finally concluded and he was put back in the cell with the others to await the verdict of the _Wizengamot_.

 

Harry looked around the courtroom.  The _Aurors_ who were at the battle were still sitting in the audience but they remained surrounded by guards.  They were as much prisoners as those held inside the cages. 

 

“Why aren’t Dumbledore and the _Aurors_ locked up?” Harry whispered.

 

“Professional courtesy, while they’re on trial, there’s enough doubt of their guilt to give them a semblance of normalcy at these proceedings,” Hermione whispered back.

 

“How long do you think it will be?” Ron wondered.

 

“There is a lot for the _Wizengamot_ to consider and many under trial.  The _Aurors_ were likely only tried to make things look fair.  As for us, it depends on whether they believe us or not.  We were trespassing and we were a part of the violence and destruction of the Department of Mysteries.  At least the _Deatheaters_ are sure to be found guilty,” Hermione reassured.

 

Harry leaned back on the bench and closed his eyes.  He was feeling tired, hungry and was starting to feel a need to use the loo.  He wondered how much longer it would be.

 

“How much longer?” Draco whined in Narcissa’s ear.

 

“I don’t know; there’s a lot for them to consider,” She responded looking calm and composed despite the slight tremor in her voice.

 

“Will father be found guilty?” Draco whispered his voice trembling in fear.

 

“I’m not sure, ultimately it depends on how the head Warlock perceives him,” Narcissa explained.

 

“Can you tell his thoughts?” Draco questioned softly.

 

“The debating room is shielded.  I can’t sense any of their feelings since they left the courtroom.  He was uncertain during the testimony so it’ll depend on how the other members of the _Wizengamot_ persuade him,” Narcissa responded before asking, “What did you sense?”

 

“Not much, my powers haven’t fully developed yet.  All I can sense is a lot of fear and anger,” Draco admitted.

 

“I thought you said you were starting to sense emotion,” Narcissa worried.

 

“I am when I’m alone with you or father but in a mass of people like this, I don’t have the focus to sense individual emotions.  Besides, I think I started my first heat and I’m having trouble focusing or concentrating on anything except my intended,” Draco answered.

 

Narcissa nodded, “I forgot what it was like before I had my mate to anchor me.  It will come between your father’s gifts and mine.  I think you’ll find yourself well equipped for a political career.”

 

“Won’t a guilty verdict on father ruin my chances?” Draco murmured.

 

“Not with the right affiliations, even if the worst happens today, you will be able to overcome it,” Narcissa reassured.

 

Time passed slowly as those in the cells and those in the galleries awaited the return of the _Wizengamot_.  Murmurs and whispers were heard throughout making it impossible to eavesdrop on any one conversation.

 

Finally, the members of the _Wizengamot_ returned and began filing in.

 

The Chief Warlock stood until the other members were all seated.

 

“The _Wizengamot_ is ready to render its verdicts.  Will each of the defendants come forward when your name is called,” he announced.

 

“Alastor Moody,” the Chief Warlock called.

 

The hardened _Auror_ limped forward and stood before the panel of the _Wizengamot_ looking angry and every bit as dangerous as he was considered.

 

Harry leaned forward in his seat, eager to hear the verdict.

 

“You have been charged with trespassing and violent behavior within the halls of the Ministry of Magic, specifically within the Department of Mysteries.  With regards to the charge of trespassing, the _Wizengamot_ has determined you innocent.  With regards to the charge of violent behavior, this court finds you innocent,” The Chief Warlock declared.

 

The moment the second innocent passed his lips, the handcuffs disappeared from Moody’s wrists.

 

“You are free to resume your normal activities,” He was told before Tonks was called.

 

Harry breathed a sigh of relief as Tonks, Kingsley and Dumbledore were all found innocent of charges one after another.  Then, Lupin was called forward and the atmosphere in the courtroom seemed to cool as _Dementors_ were felt outside the doors.  Draco who had appeared to be sweating was shaking almost violently against his mother.  While Harry felt the dread, it wasn’t affecting him nearly as much as Draco which was very odd.  In third year, Draco hadn’t seemed to mind the _Dementors_.  With difficulty, Harry turned his attention back to the trial.

 

“Remus Lupin, you have been charged with trespassing and violent behavior within the halls of the Ministry of Magic, specifically within the Department of Mysteries.  You are neither an _Auror_ nor under the employ of the Ministry of Magic.  You were trespassing as you had not followed proper channels to enter this restricted space.  Further, as a known lycan, you are held to a higher standard as violence from you could cause the spread of an incurable disease.  However, the _Wizengamot_ has taken into account your state of distress and concern over the danger you believed children to be in.  As no one was bitten or scratched in the altercation and there was no further transmission of the ailment which you carry, we have decided upon leniency.  You are hereby sentenced to house arrest for a period of 3 months at which time your case will be reviewed.  Your sentence begins immediately,” The Chief Warlock decreed.

 

The handcuffs on Lupin changed into magical tracking bracelets and two armed _Aurors_ came into the room and led him away.

 

“Where are you taking him!” Harry cried out rising from his seat in panic.

 

“Sit down, Mr. Potter or you will be restrained!” Zara Blewley ordered.

 

Harry sat down but glared at the council.

 

“You will control yourself within my courtroom and pay attention.  As stated, he is being taken to his home.  He is on house arrest,” The Chief Warlock added.

 

Harry’s mouth dropped open in shock.  If they were putting Lupin on house arrest for the next three months over helping the _Aurors_ to defend the Ministry, what would they do to the children currently held in the cell?

 

“Luna Lovegood,” the Chief Warlock called out.

 

The courtroom became silent as the dreamy girl stood before the _Wizengamot_.

 

“Luna Lovegood, you have been charged with trespassing and violent behavior within the halls of the Ministry of Magic, specifically within the Department of Mysteries.  You are neither an _Auror_ nor under the employ of the Ministry of Magic.  You were trespassing as you had not followed proper channels to enter this restricted space.  Further, as an underage witch, you were practicing magic outside of _Hogwarts_.  By the bylaws of your school, you should be expelled at the very least.  However, the _Wizengamot_ has taken into account your motives for entering the Department of Mysteries and your personal history.  The Lovegoods have been useful members of our society for the past 700 years.  As a _Pureblood_ member of our society, we have decided to grant you leniency.  You are hereby sentenced to a one year term.  Since you are still underage and your father Xenophilius Lovegood is a respected member of our council it would cause us great regret to place you in _Azkaban_.  Therefore, it has been decided by the _Wizengamot_ that you will be placed on parole for the balance of your sentence with the following restrictions: 1. Your father must accept responsibility for you.  2.  You must surrender your wand for the duration of your sentence.  3.  You will be on a year’s suspension from _Hogwarts_.  4.  You will have no contact with the other students involved in this crime during your parole.  5.  Your father will provide you with a tutor for the duration of your sentence so that you can keep up with your studies and successfully pass all of your _NEWTS_ at the end of the school term.  If at any time, you break any of these restrictions, you and your father will be immediately transported to _Azkaban_ and your sentences will be five years,” the Chief Warlock decreed.

 

“Xenophilius Lovegood, do you agree to be responsible for Luna’s parole?” the Chief Warlock asked.

 

“I do,” Mr. Lovegood answered without hesitation.

 

“Sign here,” Zara instructed holding out a parchment and a pen that Harry knew would use his blood.

 

Mr. Lovegood walked up to the bench and accepted the pen wincing in pain as he signed his name.  Luna smiled at her father as returned the signed parchment.

 

“The blood oath has been signed, you may escort the prisoner and her guardian home,” the Chief Warlock decreed.

 

Luna’s cuffs changed to tracking bracelets and she and her father were led away by _Aurors_.

 

Harry watched helplessly as Ron and Ginny received a similar fate with Bill Weasley agreeing to be responsible for Ron so Ginny could go home with her parents and they would not be able to communicate.  Harry noticed Fleur was missing from the audience but decided it would have been odd for her to be there anyway.  Ron and Ginny were Bill’s siblings and the courtroom was very crowded.  She was likely waiting at home for the verdict.

 

Hermione stood before the _Wizengamot_ next.  Harry swallowed the lump in his throat.  Hermione was not a _Pureblood_.  In fact, she didn’t even have magical parents.  What would the _Wizengamot_ do?  Would she be sent to the _Muggle_ World without contact?  Would she be sent to _Azkaban_?  The Weasleys couldn’t offer to take her, they already had Ron and Ginny separated.  Charlie was in Romania.  Percy wasn’t speaking to the family.  The twins weren’t responsible…

 

“Hermione Granger, you have been charged with…”

 

Harry tuned out the _Wizengamot’s_ opinions and looked around the courtroom.  Everyone seemed intent on watching the Chief Warlock as he pronounced his sentence.  Everyone, that is except Draco Malfoy.  The Slytherin seemed more interested in watching Harry for his reaction.  When they made eye contact, Draco seemed to startle out of the staring contest he was having with Harry’s face and turned back to the pronouncement of sentence upon Hermione.

 

“…However, with no magical family to take on responsibility for you,” the Chief Warlock continued.

 

Harry’s attention was immediately brought back to the sentencing and he focused his attention on the Chief Warlock once more. 

 

“…we are left with only one option that would grant you leniency.  A respected member of Wizarding Society may stand up on your behalf and accept responsibility for you or you will carry out your sentence in _Azkaban_ ,” The Chief Warlock decreed.

 

“Will anyone take responsibility for Miss Granger?” Zara Blewley asked of the courtroom.

 

Hermione stood trembling before the council, her head held high and did not look around her.  She would not plead for help.  Harry respected her bravery but was frantic on her behalf.  If she were sent to _Azkaban_ , she would have to deal with not only the _Dementor_ guards but also the _Deatheaters_ that were inside.  Without a wand, she might not live through the year.

 

“I will take the responsibility,” Minerva McGonagall stood and announced.

 

“The court recognizes Minerva McGonagall and denies her request.  As Miss Granger will be suspended from _Hogwarts_ , a _Hogwarts_ teacher may not claim her,” Zara Blewley denied the request.

 

Hermione let out a quiet gasp and lowered her head.  There were few people she knew in the magical world.  There were even fewer responsible adults who were not teachers.  Her brown eyes filled with tears that she would not allow to fall.

 

“I will take responsibility,” Tonks offered.

 

“The court recognizes Nymphadora Tonks and denies her request.  As you are an Auror, your employ at the Ministry requires you to be on call and attend to matters at a moment’s notice.  You would be unable to properly supervise her unless you take a year’s leave of absence.  Are you prepared to resign your position?” Zara Blewly questioned.

 

Tonks looked at Hermione in despair.  It was obvious she wanted to quit but a year without a salary is not something she could agree to without thought.

 

“She doesn’t have to, I will take the responsibility,” Andromeda Tonks proudly stated.

 

“The court recognizes Andromeda Tonks and accepts her claim on Miss Granger,” The Chief Warlock continued going over the rules of Hermione’s sentence.

 

Neville’s sentence followed in much the same way and he was given into the custody of his grandmother.

 

Finally, it was Harry’s turn to stand.  In his worry over his friends, he hadn’t given too much thought to his own fate.  Now, he wondered if there was a responsible adult figure left to take responsibility for him or if he would end up in _Azkaban_.

 

Harry stood before the _Wizengamot_ and tried to tune out the monotonous charges and their thoughts about Harry and the likelihood that he would not repeat them.  When the Chief Warlock asked if anyone wanted to take responsibility for him, the courtroom fell completely silent.

 

Hagrid was sighing in frustration and shuffling his feet as though he wanted to jump up, grab Harry, and run away with him.  Mad Eye Moody was growling and looking at the _Wizengamot_ as though he were tempted to begin battle and searching for weaknesses.

 

Dumbledore cleared his throat, “Perhaps an exception could be made in Mr. Potter’s case and he could be put in my care.”

 

“There will be no exceptions!  Either a responsible member of our society stands up for him or he goes to _Azkaban_.”  Zara insisted.

 

“If the court will indulge an old wizard, I’m sure Aberforth would be willing,” Dumbledore began fumbling for suggestions.

 

Harry was surprised to hear Narcissa Malfoy clear her throat loudly drawing the attention of everyone in the room.  She nodded her head pointedly at a woman Harry had never seen before.  The woman nodded back before standing and announcing, “I will take the responsibility.”

 

Lucius coughed and fixed a glare on his wife that was worthy of _Avada Kadavra_.

 

“The court recognizes Lilith Greengrass and accepts her claim on Harry Potter,” The Chief Warlock continued going over the rules of Harry’s sentence.

 

The handuffs changed to magical tracking bracelets and _Aurors_ escorted him and his benefactor outside the courtroom.  As he passed the Malfoys he noticed a nod and smile from Narcissa to the woman.  The younger Malfoy looked greatly relieved despite his sneering in Harry’s direction.

 

“Uhm, thank you,” Harry offered wishing he knew who this woman was, why she claimed him, and what it had to do with Narcissa Malfoy.

 

“Come along, Mr. Potter.  We’ll discuss everything once we’re home,” Mrs. Greengrass answered.

 

Harry followed her missing his wand terribly and wondering how he could check on his friends.  He was especially worried about Hermione as she was going home with a stranger just as he was.

 

The _Aurors_ escorted Harry and the woman to a small cottage surrounded by a garden with a white picket fence.  “Do not set foot outside this fenced yard or you’re all off to _Azkaban_ ,” they warned before _Disapparating_ away.

 

“Come inside Mr. Potter,” Mrs. Greengrass instructed.

 

Harry followed her inside and glanced around a kitchen that was larger than Mrs.Weasley’s but looked comfortable and homey just the same.

 

“The loo is down the hall and to the right.  Why don’t you go wash up and I’ll fix us a snack,” she offered kindly.

 

Harry nodded and headed down the hall.  He used the facilities and splashed some water on his face.  This was a very surreal experience.  He was facing a sentence for fighting Voldemort and the _Deatheaters_ and would be living with a stranger for the next year.  Other than a possible claim to fame, Harry wondered what the woman would be getting out of helping him.  It was evident that Narcissa Malfoy was involved in some way.  And what was up with Draco?  Something was definitely odd about his behavior in the courtroom.  It didn’t matter, he’d likely find out more than he wanted to know sooner rather than later.

 

Taking a calming breath, he opened the door and headed back to the kitchen.

 

“Tell us everything!” Daphne Greengrass ordered from her place at the kitchen table. 

 

“Was Draco there?” Daphne’s younger sister chimed in excitedly.

 

Now Harry knew exactly where he was.  Daphne Greengrass was a Slytherin in his year and very good friends with Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy.  Lilith Greengrass must be her mother.  That’s why she took him when Narcissa indicated she should.  But was Mrs. Malfoy like her husband?  Did she want Harry dead?  What about the Greengrass family?  They were Slytherins and friends with the Malfoys.  Was he safe here?

 

“Harry, dear, don’t eavesdrop in the hallway.  I’m sure you’re feeling out of sorts but we believe in open communication in this family,” Mrs. Greengrass gently scolded.

 

“Harry,” the younger Greengrass whispered.

 

“Potter,” Daphne sneered.

 

“Come sit at the table and help yourself to some tea and biscuits,” Mrs. Greengrass directed sitting at the head of the table.

 

“Yes, Mrs. Greengrass,” Harry answered taking a seat between Daphne and her mother.

 

“What is he doing here?” Daphne asked looking at Harry like he was a pile of droppings.

 

“He was found guilty of trespassing and violence at the Ministry of Magic.  He is on house arrest for the next year.  I’ve agreed to be responsible for him.  There are rules we need to review and follow.  If we don’t I’ll be joining him in _Azkaban_ for the next five years,” Mrs. Greengrass explained.

 

“Mother, how could you!” Daphne shrieked.

 

“He’s known for breaking the rules,” the younger Greengrass added helpfully.

 

“Well, he’ll not break them here,” Mrs. Greengrass reassured.

 

“Now some ground rules.  Harry is our guest and will be staying in our guest room for the next year.  We’ll be providing him with tutors and I expect you girls to help him keep up with his lessons.  He’s not to have contact with anyone else involved with the incident at the Ministry so all owls will go through me,” Mrs. Greengrass began.

 

“But mother, we’ll be at _Hogwarts_ ,” Daphne disagreed.

 

“No, Daphne, you and Astoria will be taking a year away to study with tutors.  As long as Mr. Potter is in our care, it’s much safer for you girls to be home,” Mrs. Greengrass informed them.

 

“Also, I will be placing charms on all your doors.  There will be no boys in the girls’ rooms and no girls in Harry’s guest room,” She continued.

 

“Like I’d want anything to do with him,” Daphne huffed.

 

“What happened to Draco’s father?” the younger Greengrass, Astoria, asked.

 

“I don’t know.  I had to leave when Mr. Potter’s sentence was completed,” Mrs. Greengrass answered.

 

“Does father know?” Daphne questioned.

 

“Not yet, I’ll explain it to him when he arrives home,” Mrs. Greengrass responded.

 

“But mother, tutors are very expensive and if he’s on house arrest, someone will have to stay with him at all times to make sure he doesn’t sneak away.  You won’t be able to keep your job.  We won’t be able to afford it,” Daphne argued.

 

“The Malfoys will be taking care of his expenses,” Mrs. Greengrass soothed.

 

“Why?” Astoria asked munching on a biscuit before adding, “Draco hates him.”

 

“Narcissa doesn’t,” Mrs. Greengrass insisted.

 

Harry sat back listening to the exchange and wondered what he should say.

 

“What happened to Granger?” Daphne questioned.

 

“Andromeda Tonks took her,” Harry answered.

 

“Narcissa’s blood traitor sister?” Daphne asked.

 

“Don’t be rude!  If you can’t say something nice, then I don’t want you to say anything,” Mrs. Greengrass scolded.

 

“Well, I won’t be doing much talking,” Daphne groaned as an owl came flying in the window.

 

“It’s Draco’s Eagleowl,” Astoria cried in delight.

 

“Hello, Bubo bubo,” Daphne greeted accepting a scroll and breaking off a piece of biscuit to feed the owl.

 

A second tawny owl appeared with a letter for Lilith. 

 

“Narcissa sends word,” Mrs. Greengrass stated accepting the letter and a pouch.

 

Mrs. Greengrass opened the letter setting the pouch on the table.

 

**_Lilith,_ **

****

**_I cannot begin to express how your support and compassion served to aid me during this time of distress.  Having you in the courtroom helped to strengthen me so that I was able to endure the difficulties associated with the trial.  Your taking in young Potter was an act of kindness and generosity that will not soon be forgotten by the Malfoys.  Please find a modest thank you within the pouch.  Similar thanks will be sent weekly to help with the extra expenses associated with taking care of young Mr. Potter._ **

****

**_I’m sure you’re wondering what’s become of my dear Lucius.  The Wizengamot has determined his guilt and he was sent to Azkaban with a life sentence.  With Draco’s assistance, I have secured his seat on the board of governors and will be arranging for several Hogwarts teachers to visit the children during the year._ **

****

**_I suggest arranging tutors for the girls this summer as it may be wise to tutor them as well.  Mr. Potter’s fame makes anyone known to associate with him a target for those who wish to do the boy harm._ **

****

**_I am looking into appealing both cases.  I hope to have the Wizengamot reverse both decisions before the children need to return to Hogwarts._ **

****

**_You will be kept informed._ **

****

**_Sincerely,_ **

****

**_Narcissa_ **

****

“It appears that the Malfoys will be appealing the decision,” Mrs. Greengrass smiled knowingly.

 

“What does Draco have to say?” Astoria prompted.

 

Daphne rolled her eyes and opened the scroll.

 

**_Daphne,_ **

****

**_The trial was dull and boring.  The Aurors were all found innocent, as if there were any doubt._ **

**_Surprisingly, Potter and company were found guilty of both trespassing and violence within the Ministry of Magic.  They got their wands taken away, a year’s suspension from Hogwarts, and house arrest for that year.  Weasel and his sister aren’t allowed any contact for the next year so the Weasel king got shipped off to live with one of his many brothers while the girl Weasel was sent home with her mum and da._ **

****

**_Granger was to be sent to Azkaban but mother’s Muggle loving Bloodtraitor sister took her in.  Granger will likely go insane as she’ll be trapped in a Muggle home without a magical library.  Can you imagine how she’ll react?  She won’t have Potter and Weasley for an entire year!  She won’t be able to strut about the castle being a show off know it all.  I shall almost miss her presence, though mother is suggesting she might not be sending me back to enjoy it._ **

****

**_Lovegood and Longbottom were sent home.  Lovegood will be in her glory.  She’ll have a full year to torture tutors with all her made up creatures.  Longbottom’s grandmother will have an entire year to feed him and without the stairs to the tower each day he’ll likely end up fatter than Goyle._ **

****

**_And I guess you already know what happened to Potter.  He won’t know what to do without communication with Granger and Weasley to direct him.  He’s probably scared to death to be stuck with Slytherins for the next year.  He thinks we’re all completely evil.  Live up to the name.  Maybe I should come for a visit._ **

****

**_Father was treated unfairly; we’re going to appeal._ **

****

**_Draco_ **

****

“Oh please mum say he can come,” Astoria begged.

 

Mrs. Greengrass shook her head, “Perhaps we should let Harry settle in a bit first.”

****

Harry swallowed down his surprise and fear.  Draco’s letter was rather observant and almost amusing if it weren’t making fun of him and his friends.  He wondered what Draco would be like among his friends outside of school and house rivalries.  He’d likely find a way to torture Harry anyway.  Harry almost smiled at the thought; it was good to know some things would still be normal.

 

Mrs. Greengrass provided the children with tea, pumpkin juice, and sandwiches as she tried to make things appear normal.

 

Daphne and Astoria spent the meal arguing with their mother to try to get her to approve a visit for Draco.

 

Harry ate quietly still wondering why Mrs. Malfoy wanted him out of _Azkaban_ and if it was a plot to put him in her debt.  Adding to the confusion was Draco’s odd behavior in the courtroom.  Yet, his letter to Daphne sounded a lot like his usual self.  Maybe he was just worried about his father.  He did seem to idolize the man.

 

When lunch was over, Mrs. Greengrass showed Harry to his room and offered to send word to his _Muggle_ family that he was alright and would be staying with friends.

 

“But we’re not friends,” Harry responded feeling awkward as he didn’t want to offend her but wasn’t sure of what his status in the family was.

 

“Mr. Potter, by the time this visit is over, I suspect we will become very good friends.  As it stands you are our guest and will be treated as such,” Mrs. Greengrass reassured closing the door behind her.

 

Harry stared at the closed door for a moment wondering what his future held.  Would he truly be a guest in their home?  If he were treated as kindly as today, it might be a nice summer vacation.  There was the added benefit of not being stuck at Number 4 Privet Drive.

 

Harry decided to explore his new living quarters a bit.  The room was modest in size but tastefully decorated.  There was a wardrobe, dresser, queen size bed, night stand, and trunk at the foot of the bed.  Harry sat on the bed and wished there were a desk.  If this was his space for the next year, it would be nice to have a place to work on his school assignments.  He wished he had his trunk and Hedwig.  He wondered what would happen to Hedwig.  Would he be allowed to have her?  They didn’t want him to communicate with Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville, or Ginny so maybe he would be denied his pet.

 

He began to chew on his lower lip in concern.  He didn’t want to seem unappreciative of the kindness the Greengrasses were providing; but at the same time, he was worried about his friends.

 

A soft knock on his door caught his attention.

 

“Come in,” Harry called out.

 

Young Astoria opened the door and stood in the hall, “I’m not allowed to enter your room, but I wanted to see if you needed anything?”

 

“I’m alright for now, just a bit overwhelmed,” Harry answered.

 

“That’s to be expected,” Astoria agreed, “but don’t worry.  You will be happy here, Mum is known for being an excellent hostess.  Ours is one of the few houses that Draco will stay at for more than a weekend even though we don’t have a house elf.”

 

“Is that supposed to make me feel better?” Harry asked.

 

“Of course, Draco has extremely high standards,” Astoria agreed.

 

“I think we have different ideas about what’s important,” Harry clarified his thoughts.

 

Astoria giggled, “I think you should get to know him better.  Do you play chess?”

 

“Sometimes,” Harry answered trying to puzzle out Astoria.

 

“Want to play?” Astoria asked.  “Daphne’s busy replying to Draco’s letter and then she’ll start owling Pansy and I’ll be bored for hours.”

 

“Okay,” Harry agreed wondering if he would be spending his summer entertaining Daphne’s younger sister.

 

Astoria took him into a small parlor where a table was set up with two chairs and the chess board.

 

“White or black?” Astoria asked.

 

“Which do you prefer?” Harry asked not wanting to take her favorite and wondering if he should let her win since she was a girl and younger than even Ginny.

 

Astoria smiled, “Since you’re the guest, you get to pick.  Besides, the color you choose will be very telling.”

 

“Why’s that?” Harry asked intrigued.

 

“It will give me some insight as to your personality.  I was often curious why you were sorted into Gryffindor,” Astoria shrugged.

 

“You’ve wondered about me?” Harry asked, he’d been unaware of Astoria’s existence and she’d been wondering about him.  It was a bit surprising.

 

Astoria rolled her eyes, “How can you be so humble when you are famous?”

 

“Oh, so you’re another fan,” Harry sighed.

 

“Keep your hair on, that’s not at all what I meant.  It’s just that Draco is rather obsessed with being your enemy and I wanted to see what you’ve done to offend him so that I don’t make the same mistake,” Astoria disagreed.

 

“So you’re a Malfoy fan?” Harry asked, thinking it was quite obvious.

 

“Not really,” Astoria sighed.  “Father and Mother only let us associate with approved acquaintances when we’re not at _Hogwarts_.  Draco is one of the few they’ll approve of.  Pansy wasn’t allowed to visit until Narcissa appealed to mother on her behalf since she’s been dating Draco.  It’s just that it gets so lonely here.  Daphne is very interested in gossiping with her friends and reading romance novels all summer and that leaves me alone.  When Draco comes to visit, he always has ideas about fun things to do.  I wish I had him for an older brother instead of my older sister.”

 

“I see,” Harry answered surprised to find himself relieved that the girl wasn’t the Draco stalker he’d assumed, “I’ll take the white side.”

 

Astoria smirked, “Afraid to take the dark side?”

 

“Not at all, I just prefer the light,” Harry disagreed.

 

Astoria nodded and took her seat.

 

“How old are you?” she asked.

 

“Fifteen,” Harry answered automatically, “and you?”

 

“Thirteen, but I’ll be fourteen before the end of summer,” Astoria was quick to reassure.

 

“I’ll be sixteen by the end of summer,” Harry teased.  “I’d be starting my sixth year, how about you?”

 

“I’ll be starting my fourth,” Astoria answered.

 

“So then I should go easy on you?” Harry asked as they began their chess game.

 

“Don’t do me any favors.  I can beat Daphne without trying.  I’d wager; I can beat you too.  Everyone knows Ron is the strategist in your group,” Astoria retorted.

 

“You called him Ron, I thought all Slytherins called him Weasley,” Harry questioned.

 

“Who said I was a Slytherin?” Astoria asked innocently.

 

“So what house are you in?” Harry questioned suddenly curious.

 

“You don’t know?  Ah, that would be telling,” Astoria answered, “I think knowing my house might give you an unfair advantage.”

 

“But you know my house,” Harry pointed out.

 

“And if you paid any attention during the sorting or noticed anyone in the halls or at the tables in the Great Hall, you’d know mine.  So the hero of the Wizarding World is not observant,” Astoria chuckled.

 

“I’ve had a bit on my mind what with _Voldemort_ trying to kill me, the _TriWizard_ Competition, and my _OWLS_ ,” Harry defended.

 

“Why does it matter to you, Harry?”  Astoria asked, “You didn’t even know I existed until you were sent here.  In fact, I doubt you noticed Daphne much either.  You only care about Ron, Hermione and the other Gryffindors.”

 

“That’s not true, I care about people in the other houses,” Harry disputed.

 

“Name three,” Astoria challenged.

 

“Luna Lovegood,” Harry began.

 

“Not your typical Ravenclaw and her father has publically taken your side whenever your word has been in question.  She’s almost a Gryffindor,” Astoria countered.

 

“Cho Chang,” Harry added.

 

“Another Ravenclaw, she’s beautiful and you had a crush.  Also, she and Hermione are very similar when it comes to attitudes and actions.  Do you care about anyone not in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw?” Astoria continued the questioning.

 

“Cederic Diggory,” Harry answered in triumph, “he was a Hufflepuff.”

 

Astoria shook her head sadly, “I’m sorry for your loss.  I didn’t know you were close.”

 

“It’s alright.  It’s not like you knew me before this,” Harry admitted feeling more curious about Daphne’s puzzle of a little sister than he wanted to admit.

 

“I’m glad to see you don’t hold grudges because checkmate,” Astoria answered smugly.

 

Harry looked at the board and saw he was truly defeated, “Ravenclaw?” he asked.

 

“No, I’m a Slytherin.  I don’t like people to make assumptions.  Just because my sister is a Slytherin doesn’t mean I would be,” Astoria answered.

 

Harry nodded in understanding; he didn’t like to be judged based off other people’s prejudices either.  “Rematch?” he asked.

 

“Absolutely,” Astoria agreed.

 

They were in the middle of their third game when they heard shouting from the kitchen.

 

“Absolutely not!  It isn’t safe!  I won’t have my daughters put in danger!” a man’s voice bellowed.

 

“Father’s home,” Astoria whispered.

 

Harry nodded swallowing the lump in his throat knowing they were arguing about him.

 

Harry couldn’t make out what Mrs. Greengrass answered but Mr. Greengrass’s response was loud and clear, “I don’t give a bloody flying rats arse about what Narcissa Malfoy wants.  Lucius is in _Azkaban_ and might be facing the kiss and you still care about the Malfoy opinion!”

 

More quiet followed which Harry assumed meant Mrs. Greengrass was speaking.

 

“NO!  NO!  NO!  You will send him right back and I don’t care if he winds up in _Azkaban_!” Mr. Greengrass shouted with a sense of finality.

 

Harry swallowed and wondered if _Azkaban_ would be as miserable for him as it was for Sirius or if he might end up killed in his sleep.  Glancing over at Astoria, he expected to see a frightened child with wide eyes.  Instead he saw a look of anger and resolve and watched her stand up and stride into the kitchen.  Feeling like a coward; Harry waited by the chess board.

 

He could hear mumbling and grumbling but couldn’t make out any words.  Just when he was ready to get up and go to the closed kitchen door for better reception, Daphne came into the room and announced, “Eavesdropping is a sign of poor manners.”

 

“I know, I didn’t mean to…” Harry stuttered.

 

Daphne shrugged, “I’m not offended.  When you’re the one being discussed its self-preservation to listen in.”

 

“What do you think is going on in there?” Harry asked.

 

Daphne smirked, “Let me guess, Astoria went in?”

 

Harry nodded, “How did you know?”

 

“She’s father’s favorite, his little princess who is weak and needs protecting.  It makes me ill the way he’s fawns over her.  If she likes you, you’ll get to stay.  Besides, mother wouldn’t have agreed to take you in unless she knew she could convince father.  If you tell Draco I said this, I’ll deny it but we all know you’re the only hope for all wizards.  The Dark Lord is insane, whatever he did to come back, he’s not right,” Daphne confided.

 

“Then why…” Harry was unsure how to phrase his question.

 

“Would you, the epitome of all things Gryffindor, ever believe that a Slytherin could be on your side?” Daphne asked raising an eyebrow in a gesture that Harry thought was reserved only for Malfoy.

 

Harry was at a loss for words. He never considered the Slytherin viewpoint.  He had been caught up in prejudices and hatred of Malfoy and Snape for so long that he didn’t give much thought to the other members of that house.  Maybe Astoria was right.  When he thought she wasn’t a Slytherin he was much more interested in her.  And once he got to know her a bit, he remained interested despite her house.  Maybe the sorting hat was right and the houses would benefit by working together.

 

“Are you alright, you look like I might have broken your mind,” Daphne worried touching his shoulder.

 

“I’m fine, just thinking,” Harry answered as his thoughts continued spinning.

 

“Oh, that explains the look of constipation on your face.  Usually you have Granger to do that for you.  Don’t hurt yourself,” Daphne snarked.

 

“Oh yes, now I remember why I don’t like Slytherins,” Harry retorted.

 

A loud booming voice interrupted their impending argument, “Fine but I’m telling you it’s not safe!  There are too many _Deatheaters_ still about.  Do you know what will happen to us if Bellatrix finds out he’s here!  Do you!  You tell Narcissa I want a guarantee of our safety!”

 

“It’s done, you’re staying,” Daphne informed him, “I’d best warn Draco so his mother’s prepared for the owl from my da.”

 

“Daphne, I didn’t mean to cause trouble for your family,” Harry told her sincerely.

 

Daphne looked torn and then sighed, “Don’t worry about it, Potter.  Deep down, we know this isn’t truly your fault.”

 

Harry felt exhausted.  It had been a long day already.  He’d been tried, sentenced, taken to a strange home with Slytherins, and now he was the cause of household turmoil.  Despite Daphne’s reassurance, he was afraid he was still Azkaban bound.

 

Astoria reappeared in the room, “Mother’s asked me to tell you to wash up for dinner.”

 

“And your father?” Harry asked.

 

Astoria giggled, “He’d probably be okay if you came to the table without washing your hands but I assure you, you would be facing mother’s wrath.”

 

“That’s not what I meant,” Harry began to explain.

 

“Let it go for now Harry,” Astoria advised.

 

Harry nodded wondering how a thirteen year old could seem so sure of herself and what was happening when he was floundering at fifteen.

 

Harry washed up and headed to the dinner table where the Greengrass family was seated and waiting for him.

 

“Ah good, we’re all here, now let’s eat,” Mrs. Greengrass advised flicking her wand to remove the covers over the table full of food. 

 

It looked like Mrs. Greengrass had decided to offer the welcoming feast for dinner.

 

“Welcome to our home, Mr. Potter,” Mr. Greengrass greeted, “I hope you will be comfortable during your stay.”

 

“Thank you, sir,” Harry answered mystified.  Did the man not know he knew he was unwelcome based off all the shouting?

 

“I heard you were raised by _Muggles_ , have you ever been in a proper wizard’s home?” Mr. Greengrass continued, as though this were a normal visit and not something that had been forced upon him.

 

“I’ve stayed with the Weasleys over the holidays and visited the Lovegoods before,” Harry answered.

 

“The Weasleys are a fine _Pureblood_ family,” Mr. Greengrass agreed before enquiring, “Is there anything you need?  Anything we can do to make your stay more comfortable?”

 

“I would appreciate having my trunk brought from my aunt’s house.  I didn’t bring a change of clothes,” Harry explained wondering if he could ask for Hedwig.

 

“Of course, of course, can’t have you wearing those all the time.  Anything else you’ll be needing?” Mr. Greengrass continued.

 

“Would I be permitted to bring my pet?” Harry asked.

 

The color drained from Mr. Greengrass’s face, “You have an owl, don’t you?”

 

Before Harry could answer, the fireplace erupted in green flames and Narcissa Malfoy came through keeping the flames open, “Hurry, you must all come with me immediately!”

 

“Let me get,” Daphne began.

 

“There’s no time, we must go now!” Narcissa urged.

 

Cracks of _Apparation_ were heard outside and a spell struck the home shaking it.

 

“Children first,” Narcissa urged pushing Daphne into the fireplace.  Astoria went next and then Harry found himself pushed in and heard the dreaded destination, ‘Malfoy Manor entrance.’

 

Harry tumbled out of a fireplace into a grand foyer.  The room had marble floors and columns rising to the ceiling.  Two curved staircases descended from an upper balcony which showed the second floor.  Daphne and Astoria were brushing soot off their clothes fastidiously as Malfoy lounged against the wall watching the proceedings.

 

Mr. Greengrass walked through the _Floo_ followed closely behind by his wife and finally Narcissa.

 

The moment Narcissa crossed the _Floo_ , Draco moved forward and began casting sealing spells on it.  Without bothering to dust off the soot, Narcissa joined him firing spell after spell at the empty fireplace.

 

When they were finished, Narcissa turned to Draco, “Is it done?”

 

“All the _Floos_ are sealed and the _anti-Apparition_ spells are set.  No one outside of family can get closer to the house than the front gate,” Draco reassured.

 

“What is going on?” Mr. Greengrass demanded.

 

Mrs. Greengrass put a calming hand on his arm, but his attention was fully directed at Narcissa. 

 

“The Dark Lord and Bellatrix learned the news of the trial and its results.  They want to kill young Harry.  They believe his death will bring them victory,” Narcissa answered.

 

“I told you it wasn’t safe, he is not our problem!  And now, our home is being destroyed!  That cottage has been in the Greengrass family for generations!  Now, it’s utterly destroyed because of you!  How do you plan to compensate me for the loss of my heritage?  Great Merlin, Potter has left the Greengrass grounds, he and my wife will be headed to _Azkaban_ for the next five years!  What if the _Deatheaters_ try to have her killed for helping him?” Mr. Greengrass demanded.

 

“Save the drama and hysterics to entertain your family.  There’s much to be done and little time,” Narcissa answered as though Mr. Greengrass were complaining about a scratch on the door instead of the destruction of his ancestral home and all his possessions.

 

“You mean we aren’t safe here!” he continued shouting.

 

“ _Petrificus Totalus!”_ Draco shouted, freezing Mr. Greengrass mid-rant.

 

“Thank you, Draco,” Narcissa praised, “now I can think.”

 

Harry stared at the Slytherin.  He just hexed an adult wizard.  Shouldn’t he be scolded instead of praised?  Mr. Greengrasses concerns were not invalid.

 

Draco started to smirk but as he made eye contact, he drew in a sharp breath as though in pain.  Quickly he turned away trying to hide his wide eyes and quickened breathing.  Harry wished Hermione were here to help him puzzle out what was going on.  This behavior was not normal.

 

“What’s happening?” Mrs. Greengrass asked.

 

“I received word the _Deatheaters_ were mounting attacks on all those who fought against them in the Department of Mysteries,” Narcissa explained.

 

 “What about the others?” Harry asked.

 

“They were all notified and someone was sent to each of them to get them all out,” Narcissa reassured.

 

“Are we safe here?” Mrs. Greengrass asked.

 

“For now, we can’t stay long.  Bellatrix is my blood relative.  She’ll be able to get inside with minimal effort but the wards will warn us,” Narcissa answered.

 

“What happens now?” Mrs. Greengrass continued.

 

“Hogwarts is the safest place, but we can’t go because the Ministry won’t lift the restrictions on those involved being together.  They’ve taken Ginevra Weasley there since she was the youngest person involved.  There are few safe houses left.  Dumbledore is working on a permanent solution,” Narcissa reassured.

 

“What about Malefoy ancestrale maison?” Draco asked.  “It was left to me by Grandfather Abraxas.  It’s only open to those of Malfoy blood and those who are invited within so Bellatrix can’t use the blood connection to break in.”

 

“That could work as long as your father remains in _Azkaban_ ,” Narcissa consented.

 

“Father would never betray us,” Draco disagreed.

 

“If the Dark Lord ordered him to let the _Deatheaters_ in, he would,” Narcissa stated coldly.

 

“That would put his heir at risk, he would never consent,” Draco disagreed.

 

“If the Dark Lord employs his control through the Mark, your father would not have a choice,” Narcissa warned.

 

“Where does safety lie?” Draco questioned.

 

“The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix is under a _Fidelus_ charm.  We could go there,” Harry suggested.

 

“That sounds reasonable,” Mrs. Greengrass was quick to agree.

 

“We can’t, they’re taking Hermione Granger there.  The children can’t be in the same place,” Narcissa reminded.

 

“What about going into the _Muggle_ world?  We could hide among them,” Astoria suggested.

 

“It won’t work, our magick would stand out to them and it would take too long for help to arrive if we were found out,” Mrs. Greengrass declined.

 

“Not if we don’t use magick,” Harry argued.

 

“The _Deatheaters_ can track magick the same way Dumbledore does to find _Muggleborns_ to send them their _Hogwarts_ letters,” Narcissa explained.

 

“Where else is there?” Harry questioned.

 

“I don’t know,” Narcissa admitted, “but let’s start at Malefoy ancestrale maison.”

 

“For those of us who aren’t familiar with all your estates,” Daphne prompted.

 

“My grandfather’s estate in France,” Draco answered.

 

“The original Malfoy ancestral home in France,” Astoria piped up.

 

“How do you know that?  Even I don’t know that,” Daphne complained.

 

“Daphne, you’d know if you listened to Draco when he talks instead of gossiping in the corner with Pansy all the time.”

 

“Girls, now is not the time to bicker,” Mrs. Greengrass scolded.

 

“Draco take everyone through the _Floo_ and open it up for me alone.  I’ll close up the Manor,” Narcissa directed.

 

“I’m not leaving you here alone, if they come,” Draco began.

 

Narcissa cupped Draco’s cheek softly, “Don’t worry darling.  Take them through.  You’re the only one who can.  Even if they come here, they won’t know I’ve done anything.  I can say you’re out visiting friends and I was closing up the Manor because the trial was so stressful, I need a refreshing trip.  You know my _Occlemency_ will hold up,” Narcissa reassured.

 

“What about father?” Astoria asked.

 

“I’ll take him through and then wake him, that way we don’t have to deal with hysterics while we’re trying to get everyone to safety,” Mrs. Greengrass directed.

 

Draco stepped into the _Floo_ and directed them to wait 3 minutes for him to open it up to them and then to follow.

 

Mrs. Greengrass took her husband through and then Daphne and Astoria followed leaving Harry alone with Narcissa.

 

“Mrs. Malfoy,” Harry began.

 

“Yes, Mr. Potter,” Narcissa answered.

 

“Why?” Harry asked.

 

“Now is not the time, Mr. Potter, but let me reassure you I mean you no harm.  What I do, I am doing for everyone’s protection.  Now, please join the others.  I know you and my son have a … let’s say tumultuous relationship.  I assure you that he will not harm you,” Narcissa reassured.

 

Harry nodded and went into the _Floo_ heading for another unknown.  He landed in yet another entry hall and right into the middle of a Greengrass temper tantrum.

 

“You’re such a brat!” Daphne screamed.

 

“At least I’m not a spoiled, pampered, priss!” Astoria shouted back.

 

“No, you’re just a daddy’s girl!” Daphne countered.

 

Draco was watching with a half-smile as though he found the argument amusing.  Surprisingly Mr. and Mrs. Greengrass were nowhere to be seen.

 

“Welcome to my home, Potter,” Draco greeted, his half smile turning into a sneer before he quickly looked away.

 

“Where are the Greengrasses?” Harry questioned sidestepping the shouting girls.

 

“They adjourned to the parlor for their shouting match,” Draco snarked, producing a genuine smirk this time.

 

“Is there anywhere quieter we can go?” Harry asked.

 

“Trying to sneak off alone with me?” Draco taunted his eyes sparkling with mischief.

 

“No, I’d just like to save my ear drums,” Harry retorted.

 

Draco chuckled and nodded in the direction of a hallway.  Harry followed him away from the chaos.

 

They ended up in a library which would have made Hermione squeal in delight.  There were rows upon rows of floor to ceiling shelves overflowing with books.

 

“The library,” Harry asked unnecessarily.

 

“It’s charmed to be silent no matter the noise levels in the rest of the house,” Draco shrugged.

 

“I never thought I’d say this, but thank you Malfoy,” Harry offered.

 

Draco laughed aloud, “Now I know I’ve died and gone to hell.  The day Harry Potter moves in, asks to be alone with me, and then thanks me when I accommodate the request.”

 

“Sorry, Malfoy it’s been a very long and stressful day,” Harry responded, “I’ll try to be more difficult to you tomorrow.”

 

Draco smiled again catching Harry off guard.  The boy was actually handsome when he wasn’t sneering and snarking.

 

“Truce,” Draco asked holding out a hand.

 

“Truce,” Harry accepted the hand fully intending to shake but the moment his skin touched the Slytherin’s it began to tingle.  Harry looked up from his hand to see Draco appeared to be feeling something too.  He was staring at their linked hands in wonder, a soft, happy smile playing over his lips.  Suddenly those lips looked very plump and inviting.  Harry started to lean forward.

 

Draco leaned into him as though about to kiss him in return.  It seemed he caught himself at the last possible moment and turned his head to the side looking at one of the shelves and panting.  With a groan he suggested, “Have a seat, an elf will bring us tea shortly,” before gesturing to one of the tables with rather comfortable chairs.

 

Harry took a seat and tried to put his thoughts in order.  It had been a hell of a day.  He’d been tried, found guilty, taken to the Greengrasses, rushed to the Manor, and now taken to yet another Manor.  Draco’s odd behavior was definitely puzzling and frankly, he was exhausted and really just wanted to sleep.

 

“Where do we go from here?” Draco asked determinedly looking away from Harry’s face and keeping himself close but out of reach.

 

“How do you mean?” Harry asked.

 

“You must have a plan.  You always do.  You’ve begun the war by going after the _Deatheaters_ in the Department of Mysteries.  It’s now public knowledge that the Dark Lord has returned.  The side of light must have a plan to move forward.  How do you expect to locate and destroy the Dark Lord?” Draco prompted still refusing to look at Harry.

 

“I’ve been learning spells and training, knowing he’s coming after me.  The battle of the Department of Mysteries wasn’t a planned attack, it was a reaction.  We thought he was torturing my godfather, but it was a lie,” Harry explained.

 

“What were they after?” Draco questioned turning his attention to the table top instead of the bookshelves he’d been previously staring at.

 

“The prophecy, they wanted to know exactly what it said so they could know how things are going to turn out,” Harry answered.

 

“Did they get it?” Draco asked finally looking at Harry again.

 

“It was destroyed,” Harry replied.

 

“Do you know it?” Draco pushed his eyes lingering over Harry’s pulse point on his neck.

 

Harry nodded.  He wondered if Draco was truly on his side or if it was stupid to share what Voldemort desperately wanted with someone who likely was his ally.  He had agreed to a truce and Malfoy seemed genuine.  Narcissa had asked the Greengrasses to take him in despite the danger and she came and saved them.  If all they wanted was to seal his fate, they could have left him to be killed at the Greengrass home. 

 

His decision made for better or worse, he swallowed, took a deep breath, and repeated the dreaded words that had changed his life, **_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies...."_**

 

Draco was silent and seemed to be absorbing all the information before sorting through it.

 

“So, what do you think?”  Harry asked pouring himself a cup of tea from the service the house elf placed on the table.

 

“How do you know it’s talking about you?” Draco finally asked, fidgeting in his chair and looking at his nails.

 

Harry looked at Draco and swallowed back the “duh” he was dying to say.  He settled for, “Huh?”

 

“You said the prophecy states that the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches, so how do you determine that it means you?” Draco continued, his grey eyes looking more silver in the light of the library.

 

“It gives things to look for to identify me,” Harry answered suddenly intrigued.  It wasn’t that Draco was making fun of him or questioning his right to be the chosen one, it was more that he was investigating the prophecy and every aspect of it.

 

“Okay, let’s take that apart,” Draco agreed nodding and grabbing some parchment and a quill before shoving an entire cucumber petit four into his mouth.

 

“Hungry?” Harry teased.

 

“Starving actually, I haven’t eaten all day,” Draco corrected his eyes locking with Harry’s for a moment before he seemed to force his gaze back to the parchment on the table.

 

“Why not,” Harry puzzled.  Even he’d found time to eat his lunch.  It was obvious there was something wrong with the Slytherin and he suddenly wanted to know what.

 

“Worried about father’s trial, helping mother to gain his seat on the board before it was usurped, arranging payment for the Greengrass sacrifice, saving you and the Greengrasses from the wrath of _Deatheaters_ , securing my home, getting you to safety, separating the feuding Greengrasses, and now trying to resolve all this mess so everyone can finally go home and be safe,” Draco listed before stuffing another cucumber sandwich into his mouth and trying to avoid Harry’s gaze.

 

“Poor Draco, you’ve had a long day,” Daphne sympathized from the doorway, “Can we join you?”

 

Harry noticed the two Greengrass daughters looked remorseful from their position in the doorway.

 

Draco nodded, “Hungry?”

 

“Oh yes, our dinner was interrupted,” Daphne agreed taking a seat at the table and pouring some tea for herself and Astoria.

 

“Is the cat fight over, then?” Draco prompted.

 

“More of an intermission for food and society,” Astoria reassured him brightly.

 

“Will we have a home to return to?” Daphne asked hopefully.

 

“The Malfoys will pay to have it rebuilt,” Draco offered patting Daphne’s hand absently.

 

“So it’s gone then?” Astoria asked.

 

“Most likely,” Draco agreed.

 

“I only heard a bit but it sounded like you were puzzling out the prophecy.  Looking for a loophole?” Astoria asked.

 

“That’s absurd, you’re such a child.  If the Greatest Wizard of all time, Albus Dumbledore, and all the other adults who are fully trained wizards couldn’t find a way out of it, what makes you think that a couple of underage wizards should even attempt it?” Daphne chastised.

 

“Potter and company have already defied the Dark Lord’s plans multiple times.  Perhaps it just needs a second look with fresh eyes.  Besides it was only considered by Gryffindors and much as I am impressed by Dumbledore’s power, he lacks the finesse of a Slytherin,” Draco answered before Astoria could.

 

“I don’t understand,” Daphne sighed looking lost.

 

“The prophecy is only a part of it.  The sorting hat keeps telling us that the only way for the Wizarding World to survive is if all the houses come together.  I think that means against the Dark Lord.  In the past, the Gryffindors have fought him head on, the Ravenclaws have tried to find the logic in the problem, and the Hufflepuffs have stood by them loyally offering assistance.  The Sytherins have mostly stayed out of it except for Severus who’s been playing the spy,” Draco explained.

 

“What makes you think Snape is a spy?” Harry asked trying to feign surprise.

 

“Give me some credit; I’m not as thick as Crabbe and Goyle,” Draco rolled his eyes.

 

“Professor Snape is a spy?” Daphne asked worried.

 

Draco patted her hand absentmindedly, “Don’t worry about it, he’s on our side.”

 

Daphne nodded looking reassured and began sipping some tea.  Astoria rolled her eyes.

 

“‘ ** _Born to those who have thrice defied him’_** , if that means his parents must have successfully thwarted his plans at least three times… that could apply to any number of adults who fought against him.  By those standards, half of your class could be the chosen one,” Astoria pointed out.

 

“The herd thins with the next part, though, ‘ ** _born as the seventh month dies’”_** Draco reminded.

 

“I don’t know all the birthdays,” Astoria frowned.

 

“It applies to Potter, Longbottom, Macmillon, Smith, and oddly enough Goyle,” Draco answered.

 

“Dumbledore said it only applied to me and Neville.  Where did you get the others from?” Harry asked in astonishment.

 

Draco rolled his eyes, “I’m observant and I retain the information I glean.  Dumbledore only applied the prophecy to the children of Gryffindors.  Macmillion and Smith are from Hufflepuff families and the Goyles have always been sorted into Slytherin.”

 

“What about you?” Harry questioned.

 

“I was born a month early; therefore, I do not fit the criteria,” Draco disregarded the notion.

 

“But Draco, you were premature,” Narcissa informed them entering the library.

 

“It doesn’t matter, you can’t foil a prophecy by encouraging early childbirth,” Draco disagreed.

 

Narcissa sighed, “Maybe not, but you can make sure the prophecy does not apply to your offspring.”

 

“What are you talking about?” Harry asked.

 

“Draco would have been born the end of July; however, Lucius encouraged me to deliver a month early to make sure that our son would not fit the prophecy for an enemy of our Lord.  I was terrified we’d lose him because he was so tiny and Djinn are known to only produce one heir per family,” Narcissa admitted.

 

“Mother, skeletons in the closet,” Draco hissed.

 

“If we are going to work together, we need to lay bare everything and work together.  Mr. Potter is trusting us with his life.  The least we can do is trust him with our family secrets,” Narcissa retorted.

 

“Harry, there is a reason that wizards have magick and it is not the pretty fairytale that we all like to tell and believe.  Long before the days of Merlin, this world was a much different place.  Magical creatures walked the Earth.  Some were angels, some were demons, and others were something in between.  As time passed, man was brought to the earth.  He was ill equipped to deal with the magical beings and their rivalries.  In order to survive, a great risk taker chose to mix his blood with that of a magical creature.  He copulated with an angel and the first veela was born.  When the humans saw how much better equipped the veela was for survival, they too began coupling with magical creatures and new races were seen: Elves, Goblins, Giants, Merpeople, and Centaurs.  As humans with some magical creature blood coupled with others having different creature blood wizards and witches were born.  As the magic in their blood weakens, the ancient _Pureblood_ families who know this secret strengthen their magic by adding more creature blood into their family trees.  This prevents the introduction of _Squibs_ into the family lines but it can also cause throw backs to the old days.  Look at Professor Flitwick, that family has long gone to the goblins to retain their magical abilities.” 

 

“The Malfoys have always strengthened their magic with the Djinn giving them beauty, charisma, and powerful magic.  But as you well know, there is no benefit without a price.  The Djinn are too full of magic to be able to spread; they would take over the Earth.  As a full blood Djinn, they are bound to the lamp and as a wizard they are bound to just one heir.  Lucius is third generation Djinn, we hoped he was far enough from full-blood to allow him more heirs but sadly Draco was all he could produce,” Narcissa shook her head sadly.

 

“Mother, there are some things I’d rather not share with the entire wizarding world,” Draco growled as an unwanted blush stained his cheeks.

 

Harry found the look rather appealing and turned away in slight embarrassment.

 

Narcissa ignored Draco’s obvious discomfort with the subject and continued on as Mr. and Mrs. Greengrass joined them at the table, “The Blacks reinforced their magic with both veela and strigoi.  It combines beauty with bloodthirsty viciousness.  You’ve likely seen both in my son.”

 

“So we’re sharing all with the Savior?” Mr. Greengrass asked joining them.

 

Narcissa nodded.

 

“The Greengrass family has long reinforced ourselves with a mixture of sprite and wyvern,” he admitted.

 

“Father!” Daphne shrieked.

 

“It could be worse,” Mrs. Greengrass chided taking a seat next to her husband, “the Parkinsons use banshee and siren.”

 

Harry’s head was spinning.  No wonder so many wizards were so odd.  He wondered what the Potters had added.

 

“Imp and Veela,” Mr. Greengrass answered his unasked question.

 

“How?” Harry asked aloud.

 

“I am a very skilled _Legimens_ ,” Mr. Greengrass shrugged modestly.

 

Draco shook his head and growled, “How is outing the family going to help?”

 

Narcissa smiled serenely, “Don’t mind him, he always gets a bit cranky when veela mating season approaches, the djinn and veela blood in him tend to fight for dominance that time of year.”

 

“This is not helpful,” Draco growled looking like he wanted to hex his own mother.

 

“Darling, try to control your temper, it will only make your instincts worsen,” Narcissa reminded in a soothing tone.

 

“What about Slytherin and Voldemort?” Harry asked hoping to change the subject.  There was something about Draco that was starting to bother him and he wasn’t sure why he was feeling drawn to him but it was making him feel almost as antsy as Draco appeared, “What creature blood is Voldemort mixed with?”

 

“Obviously basilisk since he’s a _Parselmouth_ ,” Draco pointed out seeming to warm up to the topic of conversation now that it was no longer directed at him.

 

“Slytherin was definitely mixed with Basilisk and I heard rumors about Anubis as well but what about Marvolo?” Mrs. Greengrass pondered.

 

“Sphinx and chimera,” Narcissa answered.

 

“How do you know all this this?” Harry questioned.

 

“What does any of this have to do with defeating the Dark Lord?” Daphne questioned growing bored.

 

“Haven’t you ever heard the phrase, ‘know thy enemy?’” Astoria asked.  “The more you know about the Dark Lord the easier it will be to find a weakness.”

 

“He’s a megalomaniac lunatic who enjoys torturing people.  Problem solved,” Harry stated as though this ended the conversation.

 

“Maybe we should get back to puzzling out the prophecy, after all the Dark Lord went to a lot of trouble to try to get it,” Draco suggested, his eyes momentarily locking with Harry’s and taking his breath away.

 

“‘ ** _The Dark Lord will mark him as his equal’”_** Harry continued trying to shake off the unmistakable attraction he was starting to feel towards Malfoy of all people, “the scar on my head is kind of self-explanatory.”

 

“But is your scar a mark showing you to be his equal?” Lilith questioned.

 

“What?” Mr. Greengrass asked.

 

“Everyone assumes that the lightning bolt scar is the Mark that the Dark Lord put on Harry marking him as his equal.  Everyone assumes that because Harry lived, he’s the one in the prophecy but is a lightning bolt a true mark of the Dark Lord?  Does it mark a person as his equal?”  Lilith reasoned.

 

“What symbol do you think would be more appropriate?” Harry asked looking around at the group of Slytherins surrounding him.

 

“The Dark Lord wants to be all powerful and eternal.  I don’t think a lightning bolt shows that.  While a lightning bolt shows power, that power is brief.  He would want something eternal and powerful.  Like the tree of life.  If I were the Dark Lord, I’d mark my equal like this,” Astoria answered drawing a quick sketch.

 

“That looks familiar, where have I seen it before?” Harry murmured.

 

“Your powers of observation astound us all,” Draco chided looking Harry in the eye briefly before turning away again quickly.

 

“Manners,” Narcissa scolded.

 

“I bet even Daph here could tell you,” Draco continued glancing at Harry again through his lashes in a way that would have been flirtatious on a girl.

 

“Someone tell me,” Harry growled getting frustrated by the way his hormones were starting to tell him that Draco was not only attractive but might be pretty good for a snog.

 

“You really need to pay better attention to your surroundings,” Astoria chided. 

 

“Snape keeps a copy on the wall in the Potion’s classroom,” Daphne added, “where you’ve only gone for lessons the last five years.”

 

“I was paying attention to making potions not looking at his décor,” Harry grumbled catching a scent in the air that was new and causing a part of his anatomy to stir when it shouldn’t.

 

“There are at least eight symbols of power that all children learn,” Mr. Greengrass added helpfully.

 

“Did The Dark Lord mark anyone else in any way?” Narcissa continued on the same line of reasoning.

 

“Only several hundred Deatheaters,” Draco answered dryly.

 

“Are they all marked the same?” Lilith wondered.

 

“How do you mean?” Mr. Greengrass asked.

 

“Are all Dark Marks the same?” Astoria prompted picking up on the theme.

 

Harry shrugged, “I haven’t taken the time to compare them while fighting for my life.”

 

“They have subtle variations,” Narcissa allowed.

 

“Mother!” Draco scolded as though outraged.

 

Ignoring her son’s outburst, Narcissa continued, “Bella’s is slightly different from Lucius’ and Severus’ is more so than both.”

 

“Why are they different?” Harry asked.

 

“I’m not sure.  Lucius mentioned it to me many times, he isn’t sure if the variations show the level of loyalty of the follower and can change if loyalties change or if they show ranking among the _Deatheaters_ and change with regards to position.  I can tell you that the subtleties change at times.  When Lucius was first marked, his looked the same as all the other followers.  As he gained more of the Dark Lord’s favor and was given more responsibilities, his Mark changed.  The Dark Mark is not a burn as many on your side believe.  It is a parasite that feeds on the magick in a wizard’s blood and links him to the Dark Lord,” Narcissa explained.

 

“Where do your husband’s loyalties lie and where do yours?” Harry asked.

 

“My husband’s loyalties lie first and foremost with his family.  He is a Malfoy and the survival of his heir is his first priority.  His wife’s survival and his own is secondary.  Wealth and power follow.  His allegiance to the Dark Lord is a means to secure the future of his heir and maintain his power and wealth,” Narcissa answered.

 

“And yours?” Harry reminded.

 

“I’ve decided it would be in my and Draco’s best interests to keep you alive.  Despite your age and reckless behavior, you appear to be on the winning side and that is where I intend my family to be,” Narcissa concluded.

 

Harry nodded and asked, “Has Voldemort marked anyone our age?”

 

“Not yet, I’m to take the Mark over the summer,” Draco answered avoiding Harry’s eyes as he turned toward him.

 

“Draco!” Narcissa, Daphne, and Astoria all called out in surprise.

 

Draco waved their concern away before guiltily adding, “Father said I’d be the youngest ever Marked and it would be an honor for our family.”

 

“It’s not an honor; it’s willingly accepting a disease.  He can use the parasite Mark to drain your magick and make it his own,” Narcissa warned.

 

“He’s never drained father,” Draco countered.

 

“He has, if your father wasn’t part Djinn, he would have become a _Squib_ on several occasions.” Narcissa disagreed.

 

“What about aunt Bell?” Draco pointed out reasonably, “She’s not part Djinn.”

 

“The strigoi can pull magick when they consume dragon blood.  I’ve seen Bellatrix indulge and drink dragon’s blood after many confrontations,” Narcissa answered.

 

 ** _“He will have power the Dark Lord knows not…”_** Harry mumbled.

 

“The Dark Lord pulls power from his followers.  Is there a way we could stop him from pulling power.  Is there something Harry could do to take away his source of limitless magick?  That way when the Dark Lord grows weak and pulls from his followers to reinforce himself, there would be no help,” Draco considered.

 

Harry looked at the Slytherin wide eyed.  Whose side was he on?  One moment he’s planning to join the _Deatheaters_ and the next working towards their defeat. 

 

“The prophecy doesn’t say Harry will take away his power, it says he will have a power the Dark Lord doesn’t know,” Daphne grumbled.

 

“The power to stop his magical leaching,” Astoria agreed smirking.

 

“Dumbledore thinks the power is love.  My mother’s love protected me from the killing curse and then sheltered me right up until he used some of my blood in his resurrection spell,” Harry disagreed.

 

“Everyone knows about the magick of maternal love,” Narcissa argued.

 

“What?” Harry asked.

 

“All _Purebloods_ know that a mother’s love provides the strongest magical protection,” Lilith reiterated.

 

“But Dumbledore said that Voldemort didn’t know,” Harry pointed out.

 

“Well, the Dark Lord is only a _Halfblood_ and he was raised in a _Muggle_ orphanage,” Narcissa reminded.

 

“You knew?” Harry asked Narcissa.

 

“He’s a _Halfblood_?” Draco asked in surprise.

 

“A bit hypocritical if you ask me,” Mr. Greengrass added.

 

“Lucius learned of his duplicity years ago,” Narcissa agreed.

 

“Then why does he continue to follow him?” Harry questioned.

 

“Why was I not informed?” Draco added.

 

“It wasn’t safe for you to know.  You are too prideful.  When you were brought before the Dark Lord you would not have been able to fake fealty.  He would have punished and possibly killed you for it,” Narcissa answered Draco petting his hair gently.

 

Draco looked angry.  His fists were clenched tightly and his body was trembling slightly despite the soothing effect the hair petting was obviously having.

 

“Lucius knows survival is more important than beliefs.  He accepted the Dark Mark before learning of the Dark Lord’s full heritage.  When he took the Mark he only knew the Dark Lord is a true descendent of Salazar Slytherin.  He is extremely powerful.  He has aspirations of a powerful reign of _Purebloods_ where the wizarding world is no longer hidden and the _Muggles_ serve us as they should.  He was promised; he would be at the right hand of ultimate power.  Despite learning the truth, that the Dark Lord is a _Halfblood_ , it was too late.  Lucius had already accepted the Mark and it was obvious the Dark Lord was rising in power.  Lucius learned of his ability to leach magick.  As a descendent of Djinn he could feel his magick being pulled.  Other followers thought they were expending themselves but not Lucius.  He could feel what was happening.    The more followers he obtained and the more erratic he became.  At first, Lucius thought the mixture of magick was causing insanity, but soon he learned it had more to do with the deaths he was causing.  Each time a wizard murders, it splits his soul.  The Dark Lord has caused so much death that his soul is in fragments.  He acts as though he lost some of it.  Lucius feared retribution if it was discovered he learned the truth.  He’s been acting to protect himself and his family ever since.  He takes every opportunity he can to prevent harm but if he is unconvincing the Dark Lord will learn of his duplicity.  He already suspects Severus,” Narcissa explained to Harry.

 

“How does this help stop him?” Harry asked unwilling to share his knowledge of _Horcruxes_.

 

“It shows you where he gains his power.  If you know the source of power you can find a way to stop it,” Narcissa informed him.

 

“So you think I should find a way to prevent the leaching of magick from his followers Marks?” Harry asked.

 

“If you don’t he has access to the magical power of hundreds of followers.  By preventing the leaching you are able to limit him to his own power and even the fight,” Narcissa explained.

 

“And this in no way helps Lucius to get away?” Harry questioned.

 

“That’s unfair; my mother is putting everyone in danger by helping you.  Her life, my life, my ancestral Manor may come under attack at any time.  Salazar, my father is in Azkaban with his other loyal followers.  Do you think the guards will protect him from the other prisoners if the Dark Lord gets word to them that he is to be killed?  Do you think the Dark Lord is unaware that the Greengrasses only took you in at mother’s request?  Do you think you haven’t put the Greengrasses in danger too?  Their ancestral home has already been destroyed and everything in it too.  Do you have any idea how much it hurts to lose everything?  You don’t know what it’s like.  We’re all scared.  In fact, we’re terrified and it’s because we want to help you!  So quit looking for our angle and start looking for a way to work with us!” Draco ranted.

 

“What’s in it for you?” Harry asked seething.  “Oh, I know you’re helping me.  I know you’re putting yourselves in danger.  But I also know you.  And, I know Slytherins.  You don’t do things for the greater good.  You don’t do things because you think it’s the right thing to do.  Slytherins are careful, they are calculating, and they only do things that help them achieve their goals,” Harry retorted glaring at Draco.

 

Draco glared back and advanced on Harry backing him into a wall, his face coming within inches of Harry’s as sparks flashed in his eyes.  Then, his breath hitched and Harry could feel heat radiating from the Slytherin around him and a smell like _Amortentia_ filled his airways. 

 

“Is there Treacle Tart?” Harry asked in a daze.

 

Draco shook himself and guilty took a seat at the table again, avoiding Narcissa’s calculating gaze.

 

Harry returned to the table and tried to figure out what had just happened.  Normally a confrontation like that with Draco would end in fisticuffs.

 

“We aren’t responsible for this.  We are merely pieces in the Dark Lord and Dumbledore’s game of war.  But by Merlin, we will not be pawns.  We will rise to the occasion.  We will not be satisfied to just survive.  We will thrive.  And when this madness is over, we will arise stronger and more powerful than before it began,” Narcissa vowed pulling Harry’s attention back to the matter at hand.

 

Draco and the four Greengrasses all seemed to puff up in agreement and nodded solemnly.

 

“That’s what I expect from a Slytherin,” Harry agreed, “so how do you expect to rise above?”

 

“It starts by taking away his unlimited magical power, making him vulnerable, and then, defeating him,” Draco snarked.

 

“And how do you propose we do that?” Harry pointed out relieved that the strange smell had dissipated and he was able to concentrate on the task at hand.

 

“That’s what we’re trying to figure out!  We want to look at that bloody prophecy from every angle because somewhere inside it is the key to his destruction.  And once he’s destroyed, we can move on and I can take my rightful place in society,” Draco insisted.

 

“Your rightful place in society?  If you accept the Mark, as you intended, your rightful place would be rotting away in _Azkaban_!” Harry shouted.

 

“Children, I think it’s time we all settle down.  ‘The enemy of my enemy is my ally.’  Let’s remember it.  I suggest we all adjourn for the evening, get some rest, and start researching magical parasites first thing in the morning,” Narcissa took over her eyes full of mirth as she glanced happily between her son and Harry.

 

“I’m not tired,” Draco growled.

 

“I am,” Daphne sighed.

 

“Okay, so the Dark Mark acts as a parasite.  Is there a magical parasite that leaches magick?  Could Voldmort have mixed his blood with a creature like that?” Harry asked.

 

“Merlin, the Ethologi!  It’s the Mark of Eyghon,” Mr. Greengrass cried. 

 

“Explain,” Harry demanded sounding intrigued.

 

Mr. Greengrass picked up a copy of Magical Creatures and Where to Find Them and read, "Ethologi, commonly known as doppelgangers are rare and extremely dangerous to magical beings.  In their natural state these creatures appear as a black pool of liquid, but they have the power to mimic anything living with which they come into contact. They use this ability to hunt, taking on the form of something familiar to their prey and slowly draining the victim of magical energy. The shock to the system of being drained of all magic will kill most magical beings, including humans and recovery from a partial attack can take months. Being liquid based Ethologi are intolerant to fire and a flame spell will repel, although not kill, one."

 

“So the Mark is a form of Ethologi?” Harry asked.

 

“I’d say it’s more likely the Dark Lord captured an Ethologi and mixed its blood with his own using it to form the Mark and act as a parasite stealing away the magick of all who bear it.”  Mr. Greengrass disagreed.  “When an Ethologi feeds on a wizard, it’s been known to leave behind a dark mark that came to be known as The Mark of Eyghon.  It’s a little piece of the Ethologi in its natural state that remains so the Ethologi can continue consuming the magick of the wizard without remaining present where it could be challenged.  The Mark of Eyghon is said to have no cure.”

 

“Does that mean we can remove or destroy the Dark Mark?” Harry wondered.

 

A loud boom sounded as the library shook so violently the books and shelves began tumbling down.

 

“No!” Astoria screamed as a shelf threatened to bury her.  She was pulled to safety by Harry seconds before she would have been crushed.

 

Narcissa grabbed Daphne’s hand and pulled her out into the hall as Harry followed pulling Astoria.  Mr. and Mrs. Greengrass were close behind and Draco slammed the door shut after them.

 

“What’s happening?” Mr. Greengrass demanded.

 

“Master, the Manor is under attack by many masked witches and wizards,” an elf cried popping before Draco.

 

“How long do we have until they break through our wards and defenses?” Draco asked the elf.

 

“We can hold them off an hour at most,” the elf replied.

 

Draco nodded, “Use every defense available,” he ordered.

 

“As the master wishes,” the house elf replied popping away.

 

“Where can we go?” Mr. Greengrass demanded.

 

“This is my home, I’m not abandoning it.  I’m going to stop them,” Draco disagreed.

 

“This is no time for posturing,” Mrs. Greengrass reminded.

 

“I’m not posturing, we’ll go to the stronghold and plan for battle,” Draco disagreed.

 

“If they breach it, there will be nowhere to go,” Narcissa worried.

 

“We can take the emergency _Portkey_ ,” Draco disagreed.

 

“You don’t know where it goes,” Narcissa reminded.

 

“If they breach the stronghold, it won’t matter,” Draco insisted, “let’s go.”

 

Draco led the group through the halls as the ancient Manor shook around them.  Winding upstairs instead of down as Harry anticipated, Draco took them into what appeared to be a _Muggle_ linen closet.  Tapping his wand, the linens faded and a strong door was revealed.  Draco led the group inside and sealed it magically behind him.

 

“What if they burn it down?” Daphne whispered.

 

“This room is impervious to fire and will remain hidden.  It’s the safest place in the estate,” Draco reassured.

 

“I’m tired, I’m hungry and I’m terrified.  Does anyone have any ideas what we should do?” Astoria whispered.

 

“Come here, baby.  The Malfoys got us into this mess and they’d better get us out of it,” Mr. Greengrass answered cuddling Astoria in his lap and pulling his wife and Daphne to either side.

 

“Is Voldemort out there?” Harry asked.

 

Narcissa nodded, “I’ve not doubt he is and Bellatrix too.  This Manor is very well fortified, the only way they are able to break through the defenses this quickly is if the whole contingency is out there giving it all they have.  They know I’ve betrayed them.  They’re out for blood.”

 

“How did they find us so quickly?”  I thought it would take some time for them to destroy the Manor and search it.  How did they know this is the Malfoy estate we’d choose?  Something is not making sense.  This happened too quickly,” Draco pondered.

 

“You’re right.  Even with Bellatrix on his side to circumvent the Manor’s defenses, it would have taken hours to search the entire estate,” Narcissa agreed.  “It’s almost like he’s able to track our whereabouts.”

 

“He can track the Dark Mark,” Draco murmured his eyes falling on Mr. Greengrass.

 

The Greengrass patriarch pushed up his sleeves to reveal unmarked arms.

 

“Mother?” Draco asked pointedly.

 

Narcissa copied the motion showing unblemished skin and Lilith did the same as the group turned her way.

 

“If the Ministry can track Potter’s whereabouts with those bracelets, what’s to stop the Dark Lord?” Daphne questioned gesturing to Harry’s wrists.

 

“Daphne, you’re a genius,” Draco praised bring a smile to her lips.

 

“Ilsa,” Draco called and an elf popped before him.

 

“Have Bryn go to the Refugio ancestral de gran and secure it.  Once the defenses are fixed, I want you to remove the tracking devices from Potter’s wrists and place them in the stronghold there.”

 

“Once they _Apparate_ away, we’ll take the _Portkey_ and plan our next move,” Narcissa agreed.

 

“How long do we have until they breach the walls?” Draco asked Ilsa.

 

“Without Bryn not long Master.  We will be working quickly,” the house elf reassured before popping away.

 

“What now?” Mr. Greengrass asked.

 

“What else do you know about Ethologi?” Narcissa asked.

 

“Terribly ugly creatures, they’ll drain every drop of magick from you if they can,” Mr. Greengrass answered decidedly.

 

“Why are you asking him?” Harry wondered.

 

“My father is the Head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Dark Magical Creatures,” Daphne boasted.

 

“He keeps account of all known Dark creatures that are registered and determines if any reports of new creatures are true,” Astoria added.

 

“Have you ever dealt with an Ethologi?” Narcissa asked.

 

“The last known Ethologi anywhere near wizarding society was thought to be destroyed by Regulus Black at his time of death,” Mr. Greengrass answered respectfully bowing his head to Narcissa in reference to her loss.

 

“Regulus?  That’s odd,” Naricssa murmured her eyes lighting as she seemed to be silently sorting through memories of her cousin,

 

“Why would that be odd?” Draco prompted.

 

“When he was at _Hogwarts_ , he attempted to befriend Jacob Scamander, son of Newton Scamander.  Auntie Walburga was very angry and did not approve at all.  Of course, Jacob was a Gryffindor and fond of breaking the rules,” Narcissa conceded.

 

“A Gryffindor that doesn’t want to follow the rules, how shocking,” Draco interjected.

 

“Manners,” Naricissa reminded.

 

“He knew Newt Scamander’s son?  I wonder if he ever met Newt?” Daphne sighed.

 

“That’s gross, the man is as old as your grandfather,” Astoria made a face.

 

“Don’t judge me, you think Professor Snape is attractive,” Daphne retorted.

 

“No cat fights in the stronghold, we need to be solution focused and not fighting one another,” Draco reminded.

 

“Severus and Regulus were friends in school, I wonder…” Narcissa trailed off in her thoughts.

 

“What are you thinking, Cissa?” Lilith prompted.

 

“Regulus enjoyed toying with magical creatures.  He thought he could find a way to share their abilities without adding limitations.  He liked to perform experiments.  He thought there was a way to harness the magical power of an _Obscurus_ and use it to enhance a wizard’s magick.  I wonder if he tried something similar with an Ethologi,” Narcissa answered.

 

“If Regulus tried to harness the power of an Ethologi to channel the magick of an Obscurus, the magical overload could have caused a magical explosion so large that there would be nothing left,” Mr. Greengrass pointed out.

 

“Artemis, there was nothing left,” Narcissa answered the Greengrass patriarch.

 

“If there was nothing left, how did you know he’d been killed?” Draco wondered.

 

“Master, the Refugio ancestral de gran is secured,” the elf popped up to inform Draco.

 

“Remove the tracking bracelets from Potter’s wrists, place them in the stronghold there, and then return here to continue defending this property,” Draco ordered.

 

The elf nodded reaching out and removing the tracking bracelets as though they were not magically locked to Harry’s wrists, “As master wishes.”

 

The elf popped away.  Within seconds, the magical explosions rocking the Manor stopped.

 

“Master, they is gone.  The Masked Wizards is gone,” Isla popped in cheering.

 

“How long will it be until they get through the defenses at the Refugio ancestral de gran?” Draco asked.

 

“The elves there say it will take at least an hour and another three to break through the stronghold,” Isla told her master proudly.

 

“Well done, Isla,” Draco praised, “your master is proud.”

 

“Isla, do you know where the emergency _Portkey_ goes?” Narcissa asked the servant.

 

“I is not knowing, the former Master Malfoy is only saying it is the last known safe refuge in the world,” Isla answered.

 

“The last known safe refuge?” Lilith asked, “Our world hasn’t been in danger in years.”

 

“The emergency _Portkey_ was designed during the War with Grindlewald,” Narcissa explained.

 

“Was there a place that Grindlewald did not touch?  The states?” Draco wondered.

 

“You must pay more attention in your History class,” Narcissa chastised.

 

“Grindlewald left no magical place untouched,” Lilith agreed, “it must have been created early on during our time of war.”

 

“There’s one sure way to find out,” Harry pointed out, “How do we activate it?”

 

“Such a Gryffindor ready to rush ahead into the unknown,” Draco grumbled.

 

“It’s late and we’re all tired.  We’re safe here, in the stronghold, for the time being.  I propose we rest for a few hours before heading into the unknown.  It’s possible we’d arrive in a forest or an open field and we won’t be able to stay strong and fight without rest,” Narcissa pointed out reasonably.

 

“Agreed,” Draco sighed tapping the wall to make a door appear that led to a series of four small bed chambers.

 

“Sorry but chamber pots is the best we have here,” Draco apologized for the poor accommodations in the stronghold.  “Plumbing would make this area more vulnerable.”

 

“Have the elves wake us if they return,” Narcissa suggested stifling a yawn.

 

Draco nodded, “Help yourselves to a room.”

 

The Greengrass parents chose a room with a double bed and gestured to the room across the hall with a set of twin beds for the girls.  Narcissa let herself into a third room that had a second double bed and gestured to the only remaining room with twin beds, “I’m afraid you’ll have to share.”

 

Harry eyed the room and then Draco warily.

 

“I promise not to kill you in your sleep if you promise the same,” Draco offered, gesturing into the room.

 

“Another truce?” Harry asked skeptically.

 

“Potter, I’m too tired to try to kill you tonight.  I’ll wait until I have the energy,” Draco suggested stifling a yawn.

 

Harry entered the room and awkwardly sat on the bed taking off his shoes.

 

“Sorry Potter, I haven’t any red snitch covered pajamas to offer you.  I intend to sleep in my pants, will it offend you?” Draco asked kicking off his shoes and pulling off his robes.

 

“Not if my doing the same won’t offend you,” Harry agreed making quick work of removing his t-shirt and jeans.

 

Harry closed his eyes falling asleep the moment his head touched the pillow. 

 

_The Dark Lord was furious.  He was looking for a victim to vent his rage.  He could not locate Harry.  He’d eradicated the Malfoy estate in Spain and found only Harry’s tracking bracelets.  Knowing the Ministry was likely to throw Harry in Azkaban the moment they found him for going against the terms of his parole did not quench the fire of Voldemort’s fury.  He sent a follower to each of the Malfoy estates to see if he could locate the traitors and they were systematically tearing each residence apart to the foundations.  When he was finished, the Malfoy’s wouldn’t have a roof to cover their back-stabbing blond heads!  He could not find the red headed boy or Muggleborn girl either.  While he was busy tracking Harry, the Ministry deactivated the tracking devices on the others being monitored.   He wanted revenge and he was going to take it from the first of them he found._

 

Harry’s scar burned from Voldemort’s anger and he moaned in pain.  He could feel Voldemort searching for his location through their link.  He had to shield himself.  He couldn’t allow Voldemort to figure out his location.  He had to wake up.  Harry groaned again.  The pain in his scar was becoming more and more intense.  He needed the pain to stop.  He couldn’t think.  He needed to shield.

 

“Wake the fuck up!” Draco shouted in his ear shaking him to consciousness.

 

The moment he awakened, Harry clutched his head holding his throbbing scar.

 

“Are you injured?” Draco panted.

 

“Scar, burns…” Harry panted.

 

Draco left him both to Harry’s relief and disappointment.  How like a Slytherin to run away when someone else’s suffering was involved but at least Draco wouldn’t watch him while he was so weak.  He clutched his head and tried to settle his stomach so the pain wouldn’t make him vomit.

 

“Drink this,” Draco ordered shoving a vial against his lips.

 

Harry was in too much pain to argue and despite the knowledge that it isn’t a good idea to drink something unless you know what you’re drinking; Harry swallowed the vile concoction in two gulps.  Either the pain would lesson or he’d die which likely would remove the pain; there really wasn’t a downside.

 

“You get visions with the nightmares; did Voldemort find anyone?  Does he know where we are?” Draco asked his hands holding Harry’s arms tightly and his eyes searching so intently that he wondered if the Slytherin was attempting to read his mind.

 

The pain cleared almost immediately.  Harry wondered what was in the bottle because even at Hogwarts, he’d never received this much relief this quickly.  It took Harry a minute to think about the question that Draco had asked.  There was something happening as he looked into the depths of the Slytherins eyes that he could not comprehend.

 

“No, he was angry because he hasn’t found anyone yet.  He destroyed your home in Spain and found the tracking bracelets,” Harry answered beginning to smell the _Amortentia_ and feel the heat he’d experienced in the library earlier.

 

“The Spanish home is irrelevant.  I never liked it,” Draco answered moving closer so his body was flush against Harry’s and yet Harry didn’t have the will to push him away.

 

“He doesn’t know where we are but he’s going to search every one of your estates,” Harry added noticing Draco’s full, pouty lips and wondering how they would taste.

 

“He’ll search here last since he thinks we left and wouldn’t think we’d come back somewhere we’d already been.  The smart thing to do is stay here until he comes back and then take the emergency _Portkey_ ,” Draco decided shifting so he was suddenly lying on top of Harry with something distinctly hard and definitely male pressed against Harry’s thigh.  Only their pants and a thin layer of bedding separated their bodies.

 

“And what do you propose we do while we wait for him to find us?” Harry asked his breathing becoming shallow and common sense leaving him as a part of his anatomy woke up and took notice to the heat surrounding him.

 

Draco turned slightly and captured Harry’s lips.  His kiss was lazy and exploring as though they were lovers and had all day to enjoy one another’s body.

 

Harry moaned this time in pleasure instead of pain feeling Draco trembling as he pressed a part of his body more aggressively against his thigh.

 

Draco’s mouth grew bolder as his tongue began to explore the interior of Harry’s mouth.  There had been rumors in the halls that Malfoy was an amazing lover and Harry was suddenly not sorry to learn there may have been some truth behind them.

 

“Why?” Harry panted unable to articulate more than a word or two as he was suddenly filled with lust in a way he’d never experienced before.

 

“It’s veela mating season,” Draco panted rubbing his erection so that it provided friction for them both and kept Harry speechless.

 

“Your body has been calling to me since the trial.  If you want me to stop, I need you to push me away,” Draco added.

 

“So you don’t want this?” Harry managed to ask, “You can’t control yourself?”

 

“I want this with every fiber of my being.  That’s why I need you to stop me if you don’t want it,” Draco answered his tone strangely vulnerable.

 

Harry knew he should be protesting.  He didn’t want to be used for Malfoy to release his pent up sexual tension.  Still, there was something keeping Harry from pushing him off or asking him to stop.  Maybe he was just lightheaded from all the blood having left his brain and pooling lower but he was feeling the same desire to rut and kiss.  Fighting past the haze of his hormones he was able to force out, “So you need a one-off and are using me?”

 

“No,” Draco protested, “If I just wanted a one-off I could have used Daphne, Astoria, or my hand.  This isn’t about sex.  This is something more.”

 

“Animal instinct,” Harry muttered not wanting to give into something they would both regret and may end up causing them to hate one another even more than they used to.

 

“I’m too worked up to give you a history lesson,” Draco hissed.  “I don’t just want a release, I want you.”

 

 “I don’t understand,” Harry moaned the friction causing something primal to build within him.

 

“I can’t if you don’t want to,” Draco groaned pushing the top part of his body away but keeping his lower body tight against Harry’s.  The wonderful friction had stilled but the hardness remained pressed firmly against his thigh.

 

“I want to, I really want to but you don’t even like me,” Harry whimpered.

 

“I like you more than you know,” Draco answered, “if I didn’t I wouldn’t stop.”

 

With that Draco forced himself to stand up and walked over to the pitcher to pour some cold water into the bowl and splash it on his face.

 

“I don’t understand,” Harry panted sitting up.

 

“You’re a teenage boy, you know we struggle with sexual needs normally,” Draco stated.

 

Harry nodded in agreement his eyes fixed on the prominent bulge standing out in front of Draco’s pants.

 

“When veela mating season comes around anyone with veela blood comes into heat.  It depends how much veela blood you have as to how severe your symptoms are.  A full veela feels a need to mate but it’s not just that the veela is horny.  A full veela only wants their mate.  Right,” Draco started explaining.

 

Harry nodded again noticing the way the bulge in Draco’s pants was bobbing slightly and straining towards where he was sitting.  He felt his own erection throb in sympathy and gently gave it a squeeze so he could focus his attention on what Draco was trying to tell him.

 

“Not all part veela have a mate.  Most will have a little more hormone trouble through the mating season and others will not experience it at all.  Then, there are the throwbacks, ones who are only part veela but find themselves with a mate and full heat.  I’m only one-eighth veela on my mother’s side and one-sixteenth veela on father’s.  I shouldn’t have to deal with any of it.  I never had to before,” Draco sighed sitting down on the bed opposite of Harry’s and placing the heel of his hand against his own bulge blocking it from Harry’s view.

 

Harry found he didn’t like that and wanted to push the hand away but forcibly he controlled the impulse and looked up into Draco’s face.  Not the best idea considering the look of lust directed at him.

 

“I never had to deal with any of this before.  I knew mating season was coming up but I’d never experienced a heat.  I thought I’d dodged a bludger on that one since mother and father both deal with it yearly,” Draco sighed, giving his erection a gentle squeeze.

 

“Usually, I just get a bit cranky and tense.  Then, at the Ministry in the _Portkey_ chamber, I saw you.  It was like I’d never seen you before.  There was this light surrounding you and everything else was dark.  I wanted to go to you.  I needed to get to you.  Mother sensed it when I joined her on the other side.  Once we were in the trial room, I saw you in that cage.  I had trouble controlling myself.  I had to get you out of that cage and to safety.  I didn’t know how to deal with it,” Draco admitted.

 

“I felt hot and smelled _Amortentia_ ,” Harry admitted.

 

Draco groaned, “Potters are part veela too.  Our magick will draw us to one another.  Since we weren’t friends, it turned to something else.”

 

“But we were enemies,” Harry reminded fascinated by the play of light against Draco’s pale neck.

 

“We had passion, it wasn’t hate,” Draco disagreed tiredly.

 

“What now?” Harry asked.

 

“How do you feel about me?” Draco asked.

 

“I don’t actually know you but I really like your neck,” Harry admitted.

 

“Instinct, you want to mark me, you’ll feel better after the heat ends,” Draco admitted.

 

“When will it end?” Harry wondered moving closer to Draco and sitting next to him on the bed.

 

Draco leaned forward and captured his lips in a brief kiss and allowed Harry to lie atop him and grind.

 

“Either in a week or after we consummate the union,” Draco answered nibbling on Harry’s neck gently.

 

“What are we going to do?” Harry panted holding the Slytherin close.

 

“Find a way to stop the Dark Lord from pulling power from his followers and then stop him,” Draco answered.

 

“Why are you helping me?” Harry asked.

 

“It’s rather apparent you’re my destined mate,” Draco answered, giving Harry’s nose a kiss.

 

“Is that the only reason?” Harry prompted.

 

“No, my mother says you’ll be the winner,” Draco shrugged.

 

“That’s why your mother is helping me.  Why are you helping me, until a few hours ago you didn’t know about the veela mate thing,” Harry probed.

 

Draco sighed nuzzling at Harry’s neck, “It’s not that complicated.”

 

“Good because you seem to think I’m not all that bright.  You were planning to take the Dark Mark this summer.  You were planning to join his ranks.  You thought it would be an honor.  Your father, whom you still seem to idolize, continues to serve him.  So why should I believe you are suddenly on my side?  Why should I believe that you want to stop him?” Harry continued, pushing Draco off of him and sitting up.

 

“I’m not on his side and neither is my father.  We’re not on your side either.  Like my father, I’m on my side,” Draco answered, turning to face Harry, his attention changed from loving to forceful in an instant.

 

“What is your side?” Harry questioned.

 

“I want to assure my own survival and that of my family.  Mother didn’t tell you everything about the Djinn and what it means.  Make yourself comfortable Potter.   You’re about to get a history lesson and learn more about me than you ever cared to know,” Draco sighed.

 

“Keep talking, Malfoy,” Harry directed maintaining the space they’d managed to force between them.

 

“The Djinn are very powerful magical beings.  Do you know their origin?” Draco asked.

 

“I’ve never given them much thought beyond a fairy tale about a genie in a bottle.  Until I was 11, I thought magic was a story and not a reality.  Then, I got my letter to _Hogwarts_ and Hagrid took me to Diagon Alley for the first time.  I heard rumors about _Purebloods_ being part magical creature but I thought it was something _Muggleborns_ made up to counteract the snobbery.  You know since being born to non-magical parents made them feel like less, suggesting the kids born to magical parents were part animal would offend them in return,” Harry answered.

 

Draco nodded in understanding, “Many humans had copulated with magical creatures creating hybrids.  There was a man, Majin, who wanted to gain magic but retain his humanity.  He didn’t want to wait for the next generation.  He wanted magic for himself and he wanted it now.  He searched the earth looking for the origin of magick in much the same way Ponce de Leon searched for the fountain of youth.  Majin searched through the darkest forests and hottest deserts.  It took him years but finally, in the heart of a live volcano, he saw a glimmer that wasn’t caused by the lava.  He brought gifts to the volcano.  It started with sacrifices of fruits and vegetables.  He upgraded to animals and finally resorted to human sacrifices.  Majin sacrificed hundreds of humans before he managed to capture and offer a hybrid.  When he offered the magical creature, the entity that was dwelling inside the volcano came out.  It was a creature that seemed to be made of pure magick.  It was neither male nor female but humanoid in shape.  The creature told the human that magick was the only true sacrifice.  Majin offered anything in return for his own magick.  The entity warned that all magick comes with a price.  Majin reiterated his promise of anything in return for his own magick.   The entity complied and the Djinn were born.  Djinn are a pure combination of human and magick.  Their punishment for all powerful magick is being bound to the lamp.  The lamp comes with rules.  They are all powerful but cannot use the power for themselves.  They must offer three wishes to any who find and retain their lamp.” Draco answered.

 

“What about the stories, the ones about genies being mischievous?” Harry prompted.

 

“The Djinn are angry about their bonds,” Draco shrugged.

 

Harry nodded in understanding. 

 

“So, what are the limitations of joining magick with a Djinn?” he continued.

 

“As my mother told you, it limits the wizarding family to one heir in the way the lamp limits the Djinn’s ability to use his limitless magick.  Of course, there’s more.  The Djinn hybrids know that not producing an heir will end their line and their magick will be gone forever.  Each part-Djinn is born with a need for an heir.  Their heir becomes their world.  The child becomes terribly spoiled as every wish is granted to the best of the parent’s ability.  Before I met you, I’d never been denied anything I asked for.  The Dark Lord isn’t willing to spare the children of his followers.  Once you’re Marked, you belong to the Dark Lord and your family is forfeit to him.  The worst thing anyone can do to a part-Djinn is threaten their heir.  That’s why father hates the Weasleys so much.  They are able to produce as many children as they desire.  And that is why, the Dark Lord is our enemy,” Draco explained.

 

“Thanks for the bedtime story,” Harry teased.

 

“Anytime, Potter, I live to entertain you,” Draco snarked back.

 

Harry looked at Malfoy in the half light of the early hours of morning.  There was something rather beautiful in his profile and the way the light cast shadows over his pale skin.  He wondered how he’d never noticed before.

 

“What are you looking at?  Thinking of a new taunt for me now that you know I’m not fully human?” Draco growled.

 

“No, just surprised by how different you look,” Harry answered.

 

“Now that you think of me as less than human,” Draco complained.

 

“No, now that I’ve started seeing you as my mate,” Harry reminded.

 

“So you’re not surprised or disgusted?  I thought once you knew you’d want nothing to do with me,” Draco frowned.

 

“Because we were so chummy before I knew about the skeletons in the Malfoy closet,” Harry chuckled.  “I’m still tired but there’s no way I’m getting back to sleep now.”

 

“Hot chocolate?” Draco suggested.

 

Harry nodded his agreement and Draco called an elf to provide them with an early morning snack.

 

“I routinely suffer insomnia.  I figure if I can’t sleep I might as well be productive.  I usually study.  It keeps me on par with Granger,” Draco admitted picking up a mug of hot chocolate. 

 

“So what are your thoughts on stopping the Dark Lord syphoning magick?” Harry asked taking a sip of his own.

 

“Ethologi are liquid based and repelled by fire.  No one has ever tried to burn off the Dark Mark because everyone believed it was burned on.  The burning sensation given from getting the Mark could be attributed to the Ethologi acting as a parasite and connecting itself to its victim.  By lying to his followers, the Dark Lord keeps them from trying to remove the Mark successfully,” Draco concluded.

 

“Has Snape ever tried to remove it?” Harry wondered.

 

“Yes, he told me Dumbledore tried every magical means of healing that he knew.  Madam Pomfrey used very potent potions and spells and couldn’t do a thing.  But they were treating it as a magical burn,” Draco answered.

 

“Did he ever try anything else?” Harry prompted.

 

“He tried to cut it off once, he cut all the way to the bone and the Mark was on the bone.  It took Madam Pomfrey a week to regrow all the missing flesh and the Mark grew with it,” Draco answered.

 

“We should see if burning works,” Harry considered.

 

“Agreed, but I don’t want to put Severus through the pain unless we know it works,” Draco answered.

 

“How do we test the theory?” Harry questioned.

 

“I say we quietly check the Malfoy estates and bring back a _Deatheater_ who’s looking for us.  We can use him or her as a guinea pig,” Draco decided.

 

“Won’t that lead Voldemort straight to us?” Harry asked.

 

“Good point, we’ll have to try to burn off the Mark at the estate where we find him,” Draco agreed.

 

“So when does the hunt for _Deatheaters_ begin?” Harry questioned.

 

“If you’re up for it, there’s no time like the present,” Draco replied, “I won’t be sleeping anymore tonight.”

 

“Surprisingly, I am.  I’d like to see if it works.  There is a little flaw to your theory, though,” Harry pointed out, “Even if it works, we would have to capture every _Deatheater_ to remove the Mark and there’s nothing to stop Voldemort from infecting his followers again,” Harry pointed out.

 

“True, but we could release the followers that no longer wish to be a part of the madness.  My father, Severus, and Igor Karkaroff could escape the burning pain inflicted by those who defy the Dark Lord and they could truly hide from him instead of endangering all they come into contact with,” Draco explained.

 

“Alright, I can understand that but how does it help us to stop him from syphoning magick from his other followers?” Harry prompted.

 

“If the infection can be successfully removed, it can be treated and controlled as well,” Draco shrugged.

 

“That’s leaves us with two problems.  The first is the Ministry has my wand.  I’d rather not go up against a _Deatheater_ unarmed,” Harry pointed out.

 

Draco looked thoughtful for moment before holding up a finger to indicate Harry should wait where he was.  Harry watched Draco slip out of the room and wondered how he was going to get a wand.  Surely, he wouldn’t take one from his mother or the Greengrasses.  They couldn’t be left defenseless.

 

Unsure what would come of this new alliance, Harry pondered what he’d learned about Draco Malfoy.  The boy was becoming less of a puzzle.  It was obvious he’d been spoiled as a child.  It never occurred to Harry that he might not know how to cope with refusal.  When Harry had denied him friendship, he’d thought he was doing the right thing and Draco was overreacting.  When you considered that he’d always been given everything he desired in the past, his anger and resentment seemed a little more understandable.   True he was a terrible brat, but he hadn’t known any better.

 

Draco returned carrying a small golden box that reminded Harry of a miniature treasure chest.

 

“Remember when I told you magick is very important to a descendent of the Djinn?” Draco questioned.

 

Harry nodded his eyes glued to the box.

 

“Wands are meant to be destroyed at a wizard’s death but the Malfoys being part Djinn are not willing to destroy any magick.  Within this box lie the wands of every Malfoy that came before me.  When a Malfoy dies, their wands join the wands of their ancestors in this box.  There are enough powerful wands in this box to equip an army.  Only a wand maker has a better selection and only a descendant of Malfoy blood is able to open it,” Draco informed him lifting the lid of the box.

 

Beautiful silver light poured out and a song like that of a phoenix could briefly be heard as the wands reacted to Draco’s presence.

 

“Wands are sentient, Potter.  Make your selection carefully because once a wizard dies, they are no longer bound and may once again choose their wizard,” Draco cautioned.

 

Harry looked into the box.  There were at least a hundred wands lying within.  He put his hand over the box and felt the magical energy pulsing beneath. 

 

Draco had told him to select a wand, yet he’d also stated that the wand could now choose.  It wasn’t meant to be a trick but it was a test of sorts.  Harry wasn’t to pick his new wand; he needed to let the wand choose him.

 

Keeping his hand over the box, he whispered, “Accio kindred wand.”

 

Draco smiled as a wand leapt from the box and into Harry’s hand.  Harry gave it a swish and soft music played as a gentle blue light emanated from the wand.

 

Draco closed the box and it disappeared.

 

“Where did it go?” Harry questioned.

 

“Back to its hiding place which only one of Malfoy blood or an elf in Malfoy service is able to find,” Draco answered.

 

“Do you know which ancestor supplied me with this wand?” Harry questioned wanting to show respect to Draco’s deceased relative.

 

Draco motioned for Harry to hand the wand to him.  Harry complied and Draco held it against his heart and seemed to be listening though Harry could hear no sound.

 

“Great Grandfather Septimus, he was half Djinn,” Draco admitted.  “His wand would have very strong magick.  The closer to pure Djinn the wizard is, the stronger the wand.”

 

“Will it work for me?” Harry asked.

 

Draco nodded, “It has chosen you to be its new master.  It is not a loan.”

 

“So, where do you suggest we try first?” Harry asked pulling on his t-shirt and jeans.

 

“Tenuta di Malfoy” Draco answered pulling on trousers and a shirt.  “Ready?”

 

Once he finished dressing, Harry nodded having no idea where they were going.  With trepidation, he took Draco’s hand and felt the pull of _Apparation_.

 

They arrived under cover of trees to the south of the burning estate.  The fire was out of control and wild with what appeared to be creatures made of fire running within it to chase and devour everything in its path.  A pair of _Deatheaters_ were cackling and dancing around the burning building as though it were a bonfire.  “How the mighty have fallen!” one crowed.

 

Draco looked beyond angry but he remained with Harry in their hidden position and whispered, “Diego.”

 

A house elf popped before them bowing low and whispered, “What can I be doing for the master?”

 

“How many of them are still here?” Draco asked.

 

“Only those two remain, they was ordered to stay and watch until the _Fiendfyre_ burns what remains,” the elf answered.

 

“Go to the French estate and await my orders there,” Draco directed.

 

The elf bowed, “As master wishes,” and popped away.

 

“Why didn’t your elves stop them?” Harry asked.

 

“No one was here to advise him and Diego maintains the property alone.  We do not have limitless funds or elves,” Draco answered.

 

“It looks like the Carrows.  Be careful Potter, they are quite vicious,” Draco warned casting a notice me not on them both and then moving silently towards the celebrating pair.

 

Harry followed Draco under the cover of shadows from the trees and the notice me not charm.  They circled around the two so that one was to the back of each.  Once in position, Harry held up a hand and showed first one, then two, and finally three fingers.  When he raised the third both he and Draco shouted in unison, “ _Stupify_!”

 

The Carrows stumpled and fell to the ground.  Harry cast to bind Amycus in ropes on the ground as Draco cast to chain Alecto to a nearby tree.  Both were silenced next followed by their wands being retrieved from where they’d fallen.

 

“Use chains, the burning will free him from the ropes,” Draco directed.

 

Harry nodded and spelled Amycus to other side of the same tree.

 

“Do you have any suggestions on which burning spell to try first?” Draco asked.

 

“We should start with the strongest,” Harry suggested.

 

Draco cast a spell Harry had never seen before.  It was a fire like the one destroying the last of the house.  The fire seemed to be alive and obedient to Draco’s wishes.  It went straight for Alecto’s arm and focused only on the Dark Mark.

 

“What kind of fire is that?” Harry asked watching it with equal parts awe and horror.

 

“ _Fiendfyre_ ,” Draco answered, “a curse fire.  It’s what they used on my home and it’s what they deserve.”

 

Harry was not happy as he watched the woman scream silently in agony.  Only the silencing spell kept her cries from sounding through the night like a banshee.

 

The fire consumed the area of her arm where the Mark resided burning right through it.  Draco continued the burning assault until her arm was severed at the Mark.  The forearm and hand were immediately consumed by the vicious blaze as they fell free from her body.  The _Fiendfyre_ remaining burned itself out cauterizing the lost limb. 

 

Harry saw the glee on Draco’s face as he took his pound of flesh, payment for the destruction of his estate.

 

Alecto continued screaming silently with tears streaming down her face.  Draco was merciless as he examined her blackened arm.  He cast several cleaning charms and smirked at the result, “It’s gone.”

 

“It is but what about the lost limb?” Harry wondered.

 

“It can’t be regrown so the Dark Mark won’t come back but I’ll try a little more finesse on Amycus,” Draco decided.  Leaving the sobbing woman they walked to the other side of the tree.  This time when Draco cast, he stopped before burning deeply and cast a cleaning charm to check his progress.  The Mark was still there deeper in the flesh.  Draco burned again and again.  Only when he’d reached the bone did the Mark disappear completely.

 

“Not a viable solution,” Draco decided. 

 

“That’s it?”  Harry asked, “Don’t you have any remorse for the pain they just suffered?”

 

“No, they destroyed my home and are endangering the life of my family and the people I care about,” Draco asserted, “They’re lucky to still be breathing.”

 

Just then sounds of _Apparition_ alerted them to danger.  Harry raised his new wand to ready himself for battle as he felt Draco pull him into the shadows.

 

Bellatrix LeStrange pulled off her mask and screamed out her rage.  Voldemort joined her pulling along a chain which held three men.  With a feeling of disgust, Harry recognized Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, and Igor Karkaroff.  They had metal collars around their necks and were crawling on all fours like dogs.

 

The LeStrange brothers hurried to remove the chains and silencing spells from the Carrows.

 

Draco grabbed Harry’s arm and Harry felt the pull of _Apparition_ follow.

 

“Why did you leave?” Harry demanded finding himself back in the stronghold bedroom.

 

“Aunt Bell was in a fury, the Carrows are going to tattle.  We have to get everyone out of here and take the emergency _Portkey_ right now!” Draco answered.

 

“I don’t understand,” Harry responded, “they don’t know where we came from.”

 

“They have my father; that means they have access to every estate.  The only possible place where we will be safe is if we take that _Portkey_!” Draco insisted.

 

“What about your father?  What about Snape?  Don’t you care about them?  Don’t you want to get them back?” Harry demanded.

 

“Yes, but fighting the Dark Lord, Aunt Bell, her husband, his brother, the Carrows and who knows how many others were on their way is not the way to rescue captives,” Draco countered.

 

“So we get reinforcements and we go back,” Harry agreed.

 

“No, we get everyone to safety and form a plan of attack,” Draco argued.

 

“You don’t even know where that _Portkey_ goes.  It might be more dangerous than here,” Harry disagreed, “and by the time you get back we won’t know where the _Deatheaters_ are.  Snape and your father could be dead.”

 

“I’m not a hero, Harry,” Draco reminded.

 

“Maybe not, but you’re also not a coward,” Harry offered.

 

Loud pops of _Apparation_ filled the room as _Deatheaters_ began arriving on the grounds.

 

“It’s too late,” Draco groaned.

 

“Wake up, we have to leave now,” Narcissa called banging on the door to their room.

 

“We’re awake,” Draco called back before summoning his elf.

 

“Isla, get me the wands and the _Portkey_ ,” Draco demanded.

 

“Yes Master,” the elf agreed popping away to do his bidding.

 

Draco and Harry joined the Greengrass family and Narcissa in the main stronghold chamber.

 

“They have Lucius and Severus chained to Voldemort,” Harry informed them.

 

“We have to save them,” Narcissa decided.

 

“How can we?  There is only one _Portkey_ and we don’t know where it goes or if it will allow a return,” Draco pointed out.

 

“Then we can’t leave until we’ve rescued them and can take them with us,” Narcissa insisted.

 

“You can’t be serious Narcissa.  Taking on _Deatheaters_ in a compromised home is insanity,” Mr. Greengrass pointed out.

 

“What do you suggest?” she demanded.

 

“Taking the children to safety, getting help, and returning to fight,” Mr. Greengrass suggested.

 

“There’s not enough time for that,” Harry argued.

 

“There are too many of them, fighting would be tantamount to suicide,” Lilith countered.

 

“There has to be a way to hold them off.  Six children did it in the Department of Mysteries and I see three fully trained adults plus the house elves,” Harry pointed out.

 

“We could try burning the Dark Mark away.  There is a spell that was designed to destroy Ethologi.  It could be used to attack all with the Dark Mark at once.  In theory, the Dark Lord’s followers would all be writhing in pain and unable to defend him.  He would not be able to syphon their magick and he could be fought,” Mr. Greengrass decided.

 

“It’s worth a try, we can’t let Severus and Lucius behind if there’s another option,” Narcissa agreed.

 

“It’s a worthy fight,” Lilith added.

 

“Can we help?” Daphne asked holding Astoria’s hand as though it brought her the strength she needed.

 

“Is the stronghold still secure?” Mr. Greengrass asked.

 

“Yes, this is my estate not my father’s.  He has access to the main house and grounds but only the Master has access to the stronghold.  They’ll have to force their way in,” Draco reassured.

 

“We’ll provide the family gift if Narcissa and Draco can handle the Fiendfyre,” Mr. Greengrass offered as he began pouring a circle of salt and placing candles at the four corners.

 

“Maybe Dumbledore was right all along,” Lilith suggested smiling despite the danger.

 

“I don’t understand,” Harry answered looking at Mrs. Greengrass.

 

“The Dark Lord has followers not friends.  He has power but not love.  He won’t know how to fight what we can offer,” she responded stepping into the salt circle and joining hands with her two daughters.  As soon as his family was within the circle, Mr. Greengrass lit the four candles and began a chant taking the hands of his daughters.

 

Harry felt a surge of magical power enter him and his eyes grew wide with surprise.

 

“They’re loaning you their magick for the battle,” Draco explained, “the sacred circle will keep them safe so long as you live.”

 

“But what about burning off the Dark Marks?” Harry questioned, “Isn’t Mr. Greengrass the only one who knows the spell?”

 

“He was referring to the _Fiendfyre_ curse.  I have a passing mastery of it.  I will handle the burning,” Narcissa offered.

 

“Draco?” Harry asked suddenly worried about his safety.

 

“I’ll keep the Carrows off you so you can focus on destroying the Dark Lord,” Draco answered looking terrified despite the resolve in his eyes.

 

“Keep them out of the stronghold as long as you can,” Narcissa whispered kissing Draco’s cheek.

 

Draco nodded. 

 

Isla appeared with the _Portkey_ and the box of wands.

 

“Give them to mother,” Draco directed.  The elf complied without argument.

 

“If the stronghold is breached take the wands and the Greengrasses to wherever it leads,” Draco ordered.

 

“What about you and Harry?” Narcissa asked.

 

“If they get into the stronghold, we’re already dead,” Draco stated.

 

Narcissa nodded, “Be safe.”

 

Draco pulled her into a hug then followed Harry out the door and towards the impending battle.

 

The Manor was shaking under the force of the attack.  Masked Deatheaters were hexing every door and window in a vain attempt to break in against the wards and house elves magical defense.

 

Voldemort stood before the entrance and ordered Lucius to open it.  Crawling forward like a dog on a leash, Lucius howled and the door opened without a spell being fired.

 

“Good dog,” Voldemort praised patting Lucius head before striding forward and entering the Manor.

 

Harry walked forward to meet him and the two wizards stood facing one another with their wands at the ready.

 

“Ah, Harry Potter, at last we meet again,” Voldemort greeted.

 

“I’m afraid I’m going to have to ask you to leave, Tom.  You weren’t invited and crashing my party is beneath you,” Harry retorted.

 

“You forget, Harry, this is the home of the Malfoys and the Patriarch belongs to me,” Voldemort corrected.

 

“This isn’t his home, it’s mine,” Draco growled coming into the light.

 

“Young Draco, I’m surprised to see you keeping company with the likes of him,” Voldemort answered.

 

“I’ve thought it over and decided I’d rather not be a lap dog to a _Halfblood_ ,” Draco sneered.

 

“I have ascended to be a true son of Salazar Slytherin.  My _Muggle_ father is dead to me, mostly because I killed him,” Voldemort hissed.

 

At that moment, the _Deatheaters_ all began to scream and grab at their forearms taking Voldemort’s attention momentarily.

 

“ _Expelleramis_!”  Harry cried out.

 

Voldemort was thrown back but maintained his grip on his wand.

 

“That wasn’t very nice,” Voldemort chided.

 

“You don’t play fair; why should I?” Harry retorted.

 

“I will give you one chance.  Drop your wand and surrender or die,” Voldemort offered.

 

“I will never surrender to you!” Harry shouted casting again.

 

Voldemort cast at the same time and the battle began. 

 

Draco wanted to help but he saw Amycus and Alecto circling around behind Harry.  Someone had provided them with new wands and they were casting in unison.  It took all Draco’s magical energy to maintain the _Protego_ charm that shielded him and Harry’s back from the vicious twins.

 

Harry was oblivious to his help as he continued hexing and deflecting at a speed that was dizzying even for someone raised in a magical household.

 

Draco wondered how long Harry would be able to keep up the pace before he drained his magick and would be vulnerable.

 

The Dark Lord showed no signs of depletion and Draco worried that the _Fiendfyre_ spell while keeping the _Deatheaters_ out of play might not stop the syphoning of magical energy.  It was a theory and had not yet been tested.  He could feel the strain on his own magick as the twins continued their assault.

 

Magical healing takes time and energy.  They shouldn’t be recovered and fighting.  Alecto had lost an arm minutes ago and Amycus should have a chunk of flesh missing from his arm.  Draco peered around the sparking magic and saw a silver glint.  The Dark Lord must have given a magical hand to Alecto the way he had provided one for Pettigrew.

 

Being the son of Lucius Malfoy provided him with knowledge and advantages that the lower ranking _Deatheaters_ were unaware of.  The magical hand provided to Pettigrew had a failsafe.  A word that would turn it against its owner should that wizard go against the Dark Lord’s wishes.  Once the failsafe spell was triggered, there would be no stopping it.

 

Draco let down his shield for one precious second to cast the failsafe spell and quickly returned the shield. 

 

Just as he suspected, the failsafe went into effect and the hand dropped the wand it was casting with in favor of choking Alecto.

 

Amycus turned his attention to his twin and started casting spells to stop the hand before it could kill his sister.

 

His attention diverted, Draco cast a spell he’d feared his whole life, “ _Avada Kedavra_!”  Green light poured out of his wand and Amycus fell next to his sister who was using her real hand to try to pull the magical one from blocking her airway.  Within a minute, her eyes glazed over and she joined her brother beyond the veil.  A tearing pain ripped through Draco’s body as he felt his soul split apart. 

 

Forcing in a breath and releasing it to regain his composure, Draco turned his attention back to Harry and the Dark Lord.  They continued to parry but it was obvious the Dark Lord was beginning to grow weak.  He’d relied on tapping into the magick of his followers for too long.  He didn’t know when to retreat because he hadn’t run out of magick in decades.  Harry seemed to be radiating magick.  Draco thought of the Greengrasses donating their magick for the battle. 

 

Suddenly things were looking very promising.  The Dark Lord didn’t know about Harry’s extra power source and he was just finding out about the loss of his own.

 

Draco hurried around the two battling to reach his father’s side.

 

“Father?” Draco whispered. 

 

Lucius opened his eyes and looked at his son.  He opened his mouth but could only whimper in reply.

 

“ _Finite Incantum_ ,” Draco whispered over his father.

 

The metal collar dropped off Lucius neck freeing him from the chains.

 

“Thank you,” Lucius croaked still holding fast to his arm and enduring the pain of the burning Mark.

 

Draco repeated the spell freeing Severus and Igor but was unable to help them with the pain they were enduring.

 

Wanting to lend a hand to Harry he turned back just in time to see the Dark Lord fall.

 

“It’s over!” Draco shouted in joy.

 

Harry smiled at him as a black oily substance began to leak out of the body of the Dark Lord.

 

“Harry, the Ethologi!” Draco warned.

 

Harry turned just in time to move his foot from its path.

 

Draco moved forward swiftly casting the _Fiendfyre_ spell over the black puddle.

 

The puddle rose up like an oil slick and began coming for Draco as the _Fiendfyre_ tried to consume it.

 

Harry cast every immobilizing spell he could think of trying to slow its progress.

 

“Stop!” Snape shouted, “You’re feeding it magick which will help it survive, get away from it.”

 

As Harry looked around he saw that the _Deatheaters_ were all starting to recover and looking around to gauge their positions.  All were holding their burned arms that no longer held the Mark.

 

Draco cast _Fiendfyre_ at the curtains and furniture.

 

“What are you doing?  You’ll destroy the manor!” Lucius scolded.

 

“If it burns, they’ll leave and the Ethologi won’t escape,” Draco panted continuing to cast over everything that could catch fire.

 

Lucius, Severus, and Igor joined him in casting at the walls, windows and doors.

 

The LeStranges took one look at the burning inferno and _Apparated_ away.  The other remaining _Deatheaters_ followed their example disappearing into the night. 

 

As the Manor burned to ashes, what looked like a brick fireplace was all that remained.  It reminded Harry a bit of the remains of his home in Godrick’s Hollow.

 

When the _Fiendfyre_ finally burned itself out, Draco went to the fireplace and tapped it with his wand.  A door opened revealing the stronghold.

 

“But it was in the linen closet,” Harry stuttered his mind telling him there might be something left of his parents back in Godrick’s Hollow after all as he called out, “Mr. and Mrs. Greengrass, it’s safe now.”

 

Draco went inside and came out alone, “They took the _Portkey_.”

 

“What _Portkey_?” Lucius asked looking worried.

 

“The one in the stronghold for emergencies,” Draco answered.

 

The sounds of _Apparition_ once again filled the air as _Aurors_ arrived armed and ready to fight.

 

Mad Eye looked around accessing the situation and strode over to Harry with his hand outstretched, “You did it my boy!”

 

Dumbledore joined him and shook his head sadly, “Harry has won the battle and defeated Voldemort for the moment but there are ways he can still return.  We must make every effort to capture the _Deatheaters_ and prevent his return.”

 

“That doesn’t mean we can’t celebrate this victory.  He was gone for ten years the last time, let’s hope we make it another decade,” Tonks cheered.

 

“We must prepare and be ready.  Constant vigilance,” Moody agreed.

 

Dumbledore smiled benevolently, “Where may I ask are Mrs. Malfoy and the Greengrass family?”

 

“We don’t know, sir.  They took an emergency _Portkey_ ,” Harry answered.

 

An official Ministry owl appeared carrying a sealed parchment and stopped in front of Harry.

 

“Why don’t you open it, my boy,” Dumbledore suggested.

 

Harry took the scroll and unrolled it.

 

**_Dear Mr.  Potter,_ **

****

**_We have received intelligence that you are no longer on house arrest at the Greengrass cottage.  Further, it has been determined that you have performed many spells over the course of the evening despite the deprivation of your wand._ **

****

**_The severity of this breach of your parole has resulted in your parole being revoked.  Ministry representatives will be calling on you shortly to confiscate the wand in question and deliver you to Azkaban until a disciplinary hearing is scheduled._ **

****

**_The attendance of your caretaker, Lilith Greengrass, is also required.  As her magical signature is currently unattainable, it is your responsibility to produce her or explain her absence._ **

****

**_Hoping you are well,_ **

****

**_Yours sincerely,_ **

****

**_Zara Blewley_ **

**_Wizengamot, Ministry of Magic_ **

 

Harry looked at Dumbledore for an explanation as two Ministry officials _Apparated_ and walked towards Harry.

 

“If it will please the Ministry, I would like to request, Mr. Potter be held in one of the cells there.  As you can see, Azkaban has suffered an escape of prisoners and we don’t want someone as dangerous as Mr. Potter to get out,” Dumbledore suggested gesturing towards Lucius who was standing next to Draco.

 

The Ministry officials nodded before each taking one of Harry’s arms and _Disapparating_ him away.

 

To Harry’s surprise, he was only held in the cramped holding facility for an hour before he was once again brought before the _Wizengamot_.

 

Draco was sitting next to Dumbledore in the defendants seating area.

 

Harry was sat in the defendant’s chair but the magical cuffs did not rise to restrain him.

 

“If it pleases the court,” Draco began, “I have testimony relevant to this case.”

 

“The court recognizes Draco Malfoy,” Zara Blewly announced.

 

“It is true that Mr. Potter left the home of Lilith Greengrass against his parole agreements.  However, it was a life or death situation.  The Dark Lord sent _Deatheaters_ to murder Mr. Potter and the entire Greengrass family.  Their home was burned to the ground.  May I submit the official documents showing the complete destruction as noted by your own _Aurors._   My mother, Narcissa Malfoy, learned of the plot against the Greengrasses and escorted them to the safety of our Manor risking her own life to spare them,” Draco began in the showy way he had when he was sure he would receive a positive response from his audience.

 

The _Wizengamot_ seemed unable to look away and listened with rapt attention.

 

“The death threats did not end there.  My home was the next target.  It too was destroyed – burned to the ground.  As we moved Mr. Potter from safe house to safe house, each fell to the cursed _Fiendfyre_ the _Deatheaters_ used in their destruction.  Please accept these further documents showing the complete destruction of the Malfoy estates in England, France, Spain, Italy and Germany,” Draco offered more documents sporting official seals.

 

“Had Mr. Potter not left they all would have died,” Draco finished with a relish.

 

“The _Wizengamot_ accepts Mr. Potter’s life threatening situation as valid reason for him to break the conditions of his house arrest and flee for his life,” The Head Warlock stated banging his gavel.

 

“In direct violation to his parole, Mr. Potter removed his tracking bracelets hiding his location.  Every prisoner on parole must maintain the tracking bracelets.  It is a requirement of the parole,” Zara pointed out.

 

Draco cleared his throat, “If it pleases the court, they were hexed off by _Deatheaters_ when we escaped from the stronghold in our Spanish Manor.”

 

“The _Wizengamot_ accepts Mr. Potter’s life threatening situation as valid reason for him to break the terms of his parole and flee when the tracking bracelets were removed from his person,” The Head Warlock stated banging his gavel.

 

“Mr. Potter’s parole clearly states that he is to live without a wand for the duration of the year,” Zara continued.

 

“If it pleases the members of the Wizengamot, even underaged witches and wizards are permitted the use of magick in a life threatening situation.  This is not a matter of defiance, it is merely a bid for survival,” Draco suggested.

 

“The _Wizengamot_ accepts Mr. Potter’s life threatening situation as valid reason for him to use magick against the terms of his parole,” The Head Warlock stated banging his gavel.

 

“There is still the matter of his missing guardian,” Zara Blewly reminded smirking as she played what she believed to be her trump card.  “The Ministry is unable to find even a magical trace for anyone in the family.”

 

“If it will please the court, that can also be explained,” Draco acknowledged.

 

Everyone in the court turned to watch how Draco would explain the missing guardian.  He preened as he turned and gestured to the door.

 

Narcissa entered the courtroom followed by the entire Greengrass family.

 

The courtroom erupted in whispers.

 

“Order!” the head Warlock called out banging his gavel.

 

“Lilith Greengrass, you are charged with leaving a prisoner you were responsible for unattended,” Zara reminded.

 

“I did not leave him.  The Ministry officials arrived and took him away,” Lilith answered.

 

“Lilith Greengrass, you are facing the _Wizengamot_.  You must tell the truth or we will be forced to employ the use of _Vertiserum_ ,” The Chief Warlock warned.

 

“I would be happy to oblige, if that is what is needed to be believed,” Lilith answered agreeably.

 

“Explain how your magical signature disappeared completely and ten trained _Aurors_ as well as various Ministry officials were unable to locate you at the Manor house in France where Mr. Potter was taken into custody,” the Chief Warlock demanded.

 

“The Dark Lord arrived at the Manor with his _Deatheaters_.  They were breaking through the wards.  Mr. Malfoy hid us inside the stronghold and provided what he believed to be a _Portkey_ to safety in the event of his death and a breach of the stronghold.  Mr. Potter willingly went to face the Dark Lord as is his destiny, leaving my family in the safety of the stronghold.  When the _Fiendfyre_ began to lick at the walls of our shelter, we believed Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter to have fallen.  In fear of our lives, we activated what was thought to be a _Portkey_.  Only, it wasn’t.  It didn’t take us anywhere.  We were still in the location of the stronghold, only at a different time.  We thought we’d been taken back in time before the war since nothing remained in the location but a meadow.  Only, we happened upon a descendent of Narcissa’s who recognized her from a portrait.  He told her that we hadn’t travelled back in time but forward.  The descendent would tell her nothing of himself or his time.  He only told her that she needed to return to her own time and he reset the device returning us to our own time.  When we arrived, the Manor lay in ashes and only Albus Dumbledore remained to tell us what had happened and bring us to the Ministry so we could testify,” Lilith answered.

 

“The _Wizengamot_ accepts Lilith Greengrass’s explanation and drops all charges.  The terms of Mr. Potter’s parole will continue,” The Head Warlock stated banging his gavel.

 

A replacement set of magical tracking bracelets appeared on Harry’s wrists and he was lead outside the courtroom with the Greengrass family.  Turning his head, he tried to catch Draco’s eye but the blond was busy whispering with Dumbledore and didn’t seem to notice.

 

“Where are we off to?” the _Auror_ on Harry’s right asked.

 

“The Leaky Cauldron, we’ve taken three rooms there until our cottage is rebuilt,” Mr. Greengrass directed.

 

Harry smiled as Tom welcomed him. 

 

Mrs. Greengrass directed him to room number 3, “My husband and I are in room number 1 and the girls are staying in room number 2.  You may roam about the Leaky Cauldron as you wish it’s considered our home until the cottage is rebuilt but don’t go outside.  At least not until all the charges against you are formally dropped.”

 

“You think they’ll be dropped?” Harry asked.

 

Astoria smirked, “Draco’s furious that it’s taking so long.  He’s already written sixteen letters and donated 500 galleons.”

 

“Headmaster Dumbledore has been relentlessly gathering signatures of responsible members of society who believe your parole to be a travesty that must be revoked for the good of all wizardkind,” Daphne added.

 

“Narcissa has been using her authority on the Board of Governors to reopen the case of all the Hogwarts students as she believes every witch or wizard child belongs in school among their peers,” Lilith added.

 

“Let’s not forget the campaign in the Quibbler, ‘Our Ministry is Infested by Nargles!  What else can explain that Harry Potter Saved Us From He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named – and we arrest him!” Mr. Greengrass added.

 

Harry smiled as he thought of Luna and her father fighting for his rights via the press.

 

“Are you ready for some lunch?” Mr. Greengrass offered.

 

“Maybe later, I think I’ll have a lie down,” Harry declined going to his room, lying on the bed and closing his eyes.

 

As he started regaining consciousness, he noticed the room felt extremely warm and the smell of treacle tart, broomsticks, and something almost flowery was teasing his senses.

 

A warm body pressed against his own and teeth began nibbling at his neck causing him to moan.

 

“Malfoy?” Harry groaned.

 

“I missed you,” Draco rasped encouraging Harry to turn so Draco could move against him. 

 

The hardness was back, moving against his thigh and his body reacted immediately taking the blood from his head and moving it to a more desirable place.

 

Draco’s lips once again found his own and began kissing and teasing and tasting and moving and then tongues came out to play.

 

Draco was rubbing and grinding against him and alternating between kisses and nibbles and it was all Harry could do not to roll over, throw him down, and find a way to connect them because their clothes were most definitely in the way.

 

Draco seemed to read his mind and turned so that Harry was able to be on top pressing him into the mattress and grinding down to fuel the mindless pleasure. The sensation was incredible.  Harry’s entire body trembled as he felt his orgasm ready to burst.  Instinct moved him to action.  He turned his head slightly and bit down on Draco’s neck just as he climaxed.

 

Instead of crying out in pain Draco moaned and came against Harry’s thigh biting down on Harry’s neck in the same moment. 

  
A soft purple glow surrounded them for a moment before fading away.

 

“What was that?” Harry wondered in astonishment.

 

“The completion of the bonding ceremony,” Draco drawled, his lips returning to Harry’s neck to kiss and soothe the bite.

 

Harry was about to ask what bonding ceremony when he was distracted by an owl tapping at the window.  Standing up, he grimaced at the wet feeling in his trousers.  Draco waived a hand in his direction and the mess disappeared without the usual stinging that accompanied a cleansing charm.

 

Harry was about to ask how Draco managed the wandless charm when the owl tapped again more persistently.

 

Harry opened the window and accepted the scroll from the official Ministry owl biting his lower lip as he debated whether or not he should open it.

 

“Scared, Potter?” Draco teased.

 

Harry nodded looking at the seal with trepidation.

 

“Only one way to find out what it says,” Draco encouraged.

 

Harry took a deep breath, pulled from the well of his Gryffindor courage and broke the seal unrolling the scroll.

 

**_Dear Mr.  Potter,_ **

****

**_Due to various pleas in our community, the Wizengamot has decided to reconsider the facts of the case against you.  While it is true that you were trespassing and did perform acts of violence within the Department of Mysteries, it appears the Wizengamot may have been a bit harsh in its ruling._ **

****

**_After considering recent events involving the defeat of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, it has been decided that you have been rehabilitated and are ready to reclaim your position within society.  Your sentence is considered complete with your time served.  All restrictions on your person are hereby revoked._ **

****

**_The Wizengamot includes the return of your wand._ **

****

**_Hoping you are well,_ **

****

**_Yours sincerely,_ **

****

**_Zara Blewley_ **

**_Wizengamot, Ministry of Magic_ **

 

Harry noticed that the owl was carrying a small parcel.  He opened it and gratefully reclaimed his wand.

 

A knock at the door interrupted Harry’s moment of reunion with his wand.

 

“You’d best answer it, you never know who could be on the other side,” Draco suggested with a smirk.

 

Wondering why Draco was sporting a look of the cat who ate the canary, Harry opened the door and was immediately grabbed into a three-way hug with his two best friends.

 

“Oh Harry, you’ll never believe it!” Hermione began in earnest, “The _Wizengamot_ has cancelled our sentences!”

 

“I just heard myself,” Harry agreed grinning from ear to ear.

 

“The Ministry finally got it right!” Ron agreed patting Harry on the back before freezing in his tracks and looking suddenly ill.

 

“What’s wrong?” Harry asked looking from Ron to Hermione who was suddenly quiet and still.

 

Turning slightly, Harry noticed Draco lying casually on his bed with his arms propped under his head like a pillow.

 

“Uhm, Harry, what’s Malfoy doing here?” Ron asked.

 

“Oh,” Harry began wondering where to begin to tell his best friends.

 

Draco stood up and Harry breathed a sigh of relief.  Maybe between the two of them they could explain it all.

 

“I’ll just leave you to it,” Draco informed them heading for the door.

 

“Where do you think you’re going?” Harry asked.

 

“Hopefully far away,” Ron answered.

 

“Lot’s to do, father is being treated unfairly.  I must begin correspondence to prove his innocence and secure his release,” Draco answered closing the door behind him.

 

“What’s going on Harry?” Hermione asked looking after Malfoy like he was a shiny new puzzle to solve.

 

“Well guys, a funny thing happened after our trial the other day,” Harry began.

 

The End

 

 

Credits for story items borrowed:

 

Astoria’s sketch copied from <https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/75/ab/78/75ab78b4f7c894da05299d2330f91883.jpg>

## Ethologi definition copied from Alteration by [beren](http://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren) <http://archiveofourown.org/works/46121/chapters/60204>

Mark of Eyghon – Borrowed from Buffy the Vampire Slayer

 

 

 

 


End file.
